Spirits from Beyond
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Poor Hoo-Lan he can't get over what he did to Hope and Faith. Both of them are not mad at him but he is mad at himself now it is up to Jason and Shadow to help him out of his depression before he die. But sometime when you help others more secrets get revealed then you want. It is time to find out Jason's and Hoo-Lan past read and enjoy.
1. Timid Sadness

Me: i don't own Invader Zim or My teacher is an alien read and enjoy.

Spirits from beyond.

Chapter 1.

Timid sadness..

Setting 1.

Hoo-Lan's house at breakfast time.

Hope: (Hoo-Lan put a plate of vort dogs on her table. He did it very timidly.) Hoo-Lan, You, don't have to be worried about me. I am fine. The wound is heeling up ok.

Faith: Hope, you probably shouldn't mention the wound.

Hope: Oops. (She said sadly as she began to eat her breakfast.)

Faith: Hoo-Lan, you shouldn't die from this. If anything, this whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't cast that spell, none of this would have happened.

Hoo-Lan: (He was angrily shaking with tears in his eyes.) NO! Faith, this was not your fault. It was mine. I am the one who was timid and weak, and I am the one who got possessed. None of this is your fault! Now, we will be late for school if we don't hurry up. Do not wait for me. You do not need me!

Hope and Faith: Ok Hoo-Lan. (They said as they started to cry as they left the house.)

Hope: Do you think he will ever be the same again?

Faith: I don't know. We can only have faith and hope.

Hope: Not the time for name puns Faith.

Faith: Sorry.

Setting 2.

Outside the school. Everyone was whispering about something until Hope and Faith walked in. All of a sudden, everyone went as quiet as mice.

Faith: What's going on?

Gaz: (She walked up to Faith and hope.) WHAT is going on? (Faith and Hope looked surprised.) I saw Mr. Elliott walk in. Usually Mr. Elliott is the happiest guy on the face of the earth but today he was crying. And his constant sobbing was ruining my game concentration. (She got uncomfortably close to the girls.) WHAT happened to him? You're his daughters. You must know something!

Faith: He's been through a lot. None of us like to talk about it.

Gaz: Oh crud. The one light of happiness in my life was him and now he's just as miserable as the rest of us. And all of this moaning and groaning is getting on my last nerves. So you had better spill the beans or else.

Jason. (He walked up to the girls.) Hey Gaz lay off them if they don't want to talk about it then they don't have to. Also if you are having trouble playing your game I can help you with that. (He compelled her.) You here absolutely no annoying sadness the only thing you hear is the sound of your game and with this amount of silence you will win quiet easily. (She walked off and started playing.) Well that takes care of that now girls would you mind tell me what happened, because if I know anything about problems the best way to get rid of them is to talk about them with your friends.

Faith: Um... Well... Hoo-Lan kind of got possessed and almost killed Hope. That's why her side is bandaged up and why she's on crutches.

Jason: Oh man. I am so sorry. That is terrible news. (Just then, a new kid walked up. He had sort of a plain looking face. He wore nerdy glasses. He had long brown hair, and he was wearing a brown checkered shirt, a brown tie, kacky pants, and black shoes. He smiled and said in a gentle voice.)

Victor: Hello. My name is Victor A. Lien. Would one of you be so kind as to show me wear the principal's office is?

Jason: I'll take you dude. (They started walking.) So, Where you from?

Victor: Ar... um... I mean, I am from the arctic. Yes that's right. It's very cold where I am from.

Jason: ok.. Anyway, what grade are you in?

Victor: 6th.

Jason: Cool. Y'lle probably be in my teacher's class. Just be prepared though. He's going through a lot. Anyway, here's the office.

Victor: Thank you. I owe you a great det.

Jason: Oh no you don't it was my pleasure.

Setting 3. Mr. Elliot's class The bell rang.

The class was deathly quiet as they sat in the room. Mr. Elliot came walking into the room.

Mr. Elliot: It is not a good morning class it is just a morning. On this morning that is the first day of school, I would like to introduce 2 new students. The first is Carl Marks. Carl? (He came into the room. He wore black steel toed boots, blue jeans, a biker leather jacket, a white shirt were a vampire on it, black sun glasses, and he had long black hair.)

Carl: Greetings all. I just want to say that by the time today is over, I will rule all of you fools.

Mr. Elliot: Alright Carl. You can sit next to Faith.

Carle: Sweet. I always get the hot mammas. He sat next to Faith.

Mr. Elliot: Alright everyone, now for our next student, please welcome, Victor A. Lien. (The same kid that we saw earlier with Jason walks in.) Victor, you may sit next to Hope. (He went and sat by her.) Anyway class, we will be starting with history this morning. Now, if I remember correctly, last year, we left! off with World War 2. Now, I don't want you to think that Adolph Hitler was such a bad guy. He had ONE redeeming quality. He loved dogs. At least he never used any dark magic books. At least he never created a spell that he could use to possess his only son, and almost kill his adopted grand children! (Everyone was dead silent.) Anyway, it really all started with the failure of the Treaty of Versailles...

Setting 2. Lunch.

Victor: (He came up to Hope.) Can I sit by you?

Hope: Sure. I'm sorry about our teacher today.

Victor: Its alright, a person stricken with grief often lashes out at those who try to help them.

Hope: Hey, that's what my dad says.

Victor: Yeah. So, anyway, I want to show you something. May I?

Hope: Of course! (He gave her some disguise goggles, and when she put them on, Victor was revealed to be,..) Valle-Rynne?

Valle-Rynne: Yes little hope it's me. (They shared a kiss.) I just couldn't stand to be without you, so I'm here. I love you little Hope.

Hope: I love you too. (They kissed again. Across from them, Faith sat alone reading a horror novel until.)

Carl: Hello Faith.

Faith: Didn't you bother me enough during class?

Carl: No. You shouldn't shut me off so quickly. After all you don't even know who I am. (He said as he rolled up his sleeve reviling a disguise watch.)

-Faith- Huh Kerio is that you? That exsplains a lot. (She shut her book and tried to leave. She said backing away from him)

-Kerio- Don't walk away from me Faith I want you to know that I've changed. For example, I spent the entire summer watching all your favorite shows. DO NOT tell me what happens on Wander Over Yander. I am going to watch the last episode after school. I didn't just do that, I also looked up all sorts of paranormal creatures. I have done my research just for you.

Faith: You really changed?

Kerio: Yes. I have. I want to start over. I want to make this work. (He said giving her flowers.)

Faith: Ok... However, I have some conditions. 1. I will not wear girly dresses. 2. I want to be able to do what I want, when I want: and 3. And this is the most important NO Marriage Proposals!

Kerio: DONE DONE and DONE. (He gave her the flowers and she expected them and he gave her back her book and let her read it to him.)

Jason: And that's what happened Shadow.

Shadow: Man, Hoo-Lan is just like me. I almost killed him just like he almost killed Hope. I know how it feels.

Jason: Which is why I know that you can help me with this.

Shadow: What's your plan?

Jason: We go to his house tonight, and try and cheer him up by all means necessary.

Shadow: Its a plan! Even though...

Jason: Don't worry dude. You will apologize when the time is right. I know it.


	2. Hoo-Lan's secret

Spirits from beyond chapter 2

Hoo-Lan's secret

Setting 1.

Hoo-Lan and all the girls were walking home. Valle-Rynne and Kerio were walking with them too.

Faith: Hoo-Lan, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're ok?

Hope: Yeah, it makes me so sad to see you like this.

Hoo-Lan: Do not worry about me. I am fine. You should not worry about me. I... (He collapsed on the ground in front of the house unconscious.)

Faith, Hope, Valle-Rynne, and Kerio: Hoo-Lan! NO! (They rushed into the house and Faith called Ixena.)

Faith: Ixena, Hoo-Lan has been sad for a week, and now he has collapsed unconscious! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?

Ixena: Faith, there's a chance his heart is breaking. If you don't wake him up in 10 minutes, then he will die.

Faith: Oh no! (She hung up.) How do we wake him up?

Jason: (He and Shadow walked in.) We can help with that.

Faith: Oh Jason, Shadow thank goodness you're here! We need to wake up Hoo-Lan. His heart is breaking and he is going to die.

Jason: Shoot! How do we wake him up?

Pyro: Meow!

Faith: Oh right. You can use your telepathy to wake him up. DO IT PYRO! DO IT! (She is shaking Pyro.)

Pyro: MEOW MEOW!

Setting 2.

Hoo-Lan's dream.

It is a dark and starry sky. A full moon lumens overhead Hoo-Lan is walking with thought bubbles of his ruthless deeds.

Thought bubble Hoo-Lan: I will destroy you mixes just because of who you are. Then, I will go after Amethyst and all the others until Ardis rules the entire universe! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! (He said as he aimed two hand beams at Faith and Hope killing them instantly.)

Real Hoo-Lan: No! I didn't! I... I couldn't! (He saw a reflection in a river of Faith and Hope's blood)

Hoo-Lan's reflection: You did! Hahahahah!

Real Hoo-Lan: No! I did not! (The ground started to shift until he was in front of Hope and Faith's graves. His reflection appeared on his solder.

Reflection Hoo-Lan: You see? It's all true. You know, they say there was nothing left of them. And the best part is, your heart will break in 5 minutes, you will die, and crush the girls even more then if you had killed them, so enjoy that last thought of yours before you die! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Hoo-Lan: No! (Just then, a mysterious orange fireball appeared and destroyed everything except Hoo-Lan and the one rock he was standing on. He is surrounded by Blackness.) Who are you? (An orange light appeared and a gentle voice spoke.)

Voice: Hoo-Lan, its me. I released you from that evil reflection of yourself.

Hoo-Lan: Who are you? (The light formed into Pyro.)

Pyro: I think you know who I am. Now listen up, you need to know that everything you saw is not true. Faith and Hope are still quite alive. In fact, they love you so very much and they are so worried about you, as are Jason and Shadow, which is why you need to wake up now, so you can solve this. Tell them you love them. That's all they want.

Hoo-Lan: Really? but...

Pyro: NO BUTS! WAKE UP!

Hoo-Lan: Thank you Pyro. For everything.

Pyro: You're welcome Hoo-Lan. (The dream ended.)

Setting 3. Back to reality.

Faith: Hoo-Lan! He's waking up! (She said As Hoo-Lan started to wake up.) Are you ok?

Hoo-Lan: No! I had a vision where I had killed you, like I almost did. In fact, This isn't the first time I have done this.

Jason, Shadow, Faith, Hope, Valle-Rynne, and Kerio: WHAT!

Hoo-Lan: (He was silent for a long time before blurting out,) I killed my own grandmother!

Jason: Well that's not the biggest shock ever. (He said sarcastically.)

Shadow: I know! Hoo-Lan, why didn't you tell us.

Faith: We already know. It's one of the many reasons he has felt so guilty for existing all his life.

Hope: I know. I remember when he told us the story...

Faith: Hope, don't go into it I know how sad it makes you and...

Kerio: Hey Faith, You need to feel better, and Hope can tell them the story. Why don't we get out of here huh? We can go to the movies...

Faith: I don't want to go with Hoo-Lan like this.

-Shadow- Faith Jason Hope and I have got this you go have fun.

Hope: I can handle it Faith.

Valle-Rynne: You 2 go don't worry about a thing.

Faith: Well...

Kerio: You can trust your sister.

Faith: Ok, but I'll be on call if you need me. Besides, I've already heard the story enough.

-Kerio- That's it my dear come with me. (She and Kierio left.)

Hoo-Lan: Now, to begin my sad tale, it was a day that would scare me for the rest of my life. I remember it like it was yesterday...

Setting 4.

Hoo-Lan's flashback.

Moriscya was asleep in her room.

Moriscya: Oh Merlin. I love it when we eat lunch together surrounded by all the flowers and such. Oh yes I would love some more tea.

Hoo-Lan: (This was the Hoo-Lan of the past. He was a tiny little hatchling that had white hair, big eyes, and the CUTEST little smile that everyone would just fell in love with. He also had a tiny high pitched voice. He called his sister by his cute little nick-name for her.) WAKE UP MOMO! WAKE UP! Telepathy awaits us!

Moriscya:: AHH! (She said as she woke up.) Hoo-Lan, It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing awake?

Hoo-Lan: We're going to the purple planet!

Moriscya: The purple planet? Why in stars' name would you want to go there? That's where the Ardisain eating Night Wings live. What would I do if one of them ate, you?

Hoo-Lan: Oh who cares Night Wings have telepathy duh.

Moriscya: Who would gave you that idea?

Ashriel : I did.

Moriscya: Well, we're NOT going!

Hoo-Lan: Yes, we Are!

Moriscya: NO!

Hoo-Lan: YES!

Ashriel : CALM DOWN! If you won't take him, Momo, then I will.

Moriscya: NO NO NO! I know this is just some dumb plot to get rid of him, so if you insist on going Hoo-Lan, to that… (he nodded.) Then I'm coming too.

Hoo-Lan: YAY TELEPATHY!

Setting 5. The purple planet.

Their ship landed and they all got out.

Hoo-Lan: YAY YAY! WE'RE HERE We're HERE WE'RE HERE!

Moriscya: Ah Hoo-Lan, calm down. We shouldn't even be here. For one, Enzo is sick and we should be taking care of him, and for another thing, Night Wings do not have telepathy. Ashriel just made that up and... Wait! Hoo-Lan, Where are you?

Ashriel : Oh Moriscya, your babbling was SO annoying that he left you.

Moriscya: OH NO! We have to find him! NOW!

Setting 6 Hoo-Lan P. O. V. "Oh! How I love telepathy. Telepathy it is just the best thing in the whole entire universe! If I had telepathy, I'd tell the world. I'd like to be the one who is connected to all people in the galaxy!", I sang that song over and over and over. I figured if I sang that song, I would be noticed, and then... Then I could track all the night wings who had telepathy. Then, I would kidnap the night wings until they tell me how to replicate their telepathy! WEE! WEE! WEE! I continued with my rant until a creature popped out of the bushes. (Night wings have owl ears hair a tail like a dogs blue skin irken like eyes and black angel wings.)

The creature looked mean and scary. "Hello", I said. "I'm Hoo-Lan!"

"Hello Hoo-Lan", he said in a creepy voice. "What is an ardisain hatchling doing out here?"

"Oh I am on a search of the greatest thing in the universe", I said.

"Would this have anything to do with that cute little song you were singing?", He asked.

"Oh yes!", I said. "Do you have telepathy?"

"Yes", he said enticingly. "Tell you what? I'll make you a deal. You give me the coordinates of Ardis, and I will use my telepathy on you. ok?"

"Wait...", I said hesitantly. "I shouldn't give you the coordinates. Why do you want them?"

"Oh little one", he said. "Oh my my my.. The things that must have been told about us.

The truth is little one, I and my people adore your race so much that we want to share our gifts with you. Those rumors you have been told about us coming in the middle of the night and eating ardisains and any other children that came our way are all lies, they spread them to keep you hatchling from wandering too far from your precious planet. Now that there's a new grand leader, one who is more understanding then that last one. I want to make some new peaceful negotiations. You want peace and telepathy. I can give it to you. All I ask is for the coordinate of your planet. Can't you see I just want to see your beautiful home planet again.? Think about it you can be the reason telepathy gets spread all over the universe"

"Oh,.. Alright", I said. I got out my U. R. A. T. and surrendered the coordinates. Then, he started to laugh evilly.

"You poor simple fool of a hatchling", he said as a giant cage came over me as I was teleported into a dark room made of black stone. In the cage next to me was Moriscya and Ashriel . "Once my people have their fill of your stupid peaceful race, we shall destroy everyone else. Instead of being responsible for spreading telepathy across the universe you will be the one that helped spread fear. Hahah. As for the 3 of you. You will be the feast for my hatchling. He deserves to have the first ardisains in years as his first meal before he joins us." He started to laugh again.

He was interrupted when his wife appeared at the top of the stair case that led down into our dungeon.

"Dear!", she said franticly. "Our hatchling's egg is missing!"

"What!?", he exclaimed. "Find anyone who looks suspicious. We're putting off the trip to Ardis."

"No dear", his wife said flirtatiously. "We can still go. We will find our little one when we return. Alright my love", she said just before giving him the biggest, grossest, and sloppiest kiss ever.

"Well little ones, we shall return", They said as they walked out of the door.

Setting 7. In the dungeon

Hoo-Lan (He was crying.): Oh you guys I am so sorry. I just wanna go home. No. I should be eaten for what I've done. I've endangered everyone on Ardis. I hope that hatchling will make me suffer.

Ashriel : HAHAHA! I'd pay money to see that.

Moriscya: Ashriel . (She said as she punched him in the stomach.) Hoo-Lan, it's not your fault. It's Ashriel 's for bringing us here in the first place.

HOO-Lan: NO! It is my fault. I shouldn't have listened to him.

Moriscya: No! It is Ashriel 's fault. Which is why. He is going to help us get out of here.

Ashriel : (He yawned.) Alright. These cages aren't that heavy. All we have to do is lift them off their magnets. (They did it.) Now, as for the door... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Moriscya: What is it idiot?

Ashriel : They're so dumb. They left the keys in the door. (They ran out the door and left Ashriel .) Wait for me. (He said as he went behind one of the stones and grabbed a purple box They left the castle of the king and queen of the Night Wings.)

Moriscya: The whole planet is deserted.

Hoo-Lan: That must mean they are already on their way to Ardis. LET's GO!

Setting 8.

A council meeting on Ardis. The members there, were a big being, Red sea weed's father, Miyuki, Hoo-Lan's grandmother, a few other unknown members, and finally, the prime member. He was an orange furry creature who had sneakers, a smile plastered on his face, and had on a green floppy hat. His name... Prime member Tumble-weed.

Miyuki: I would like to thank you for allowing my planet and myself to join the intergalactic union. I am also very grateful for my new position on the council.

Prime member tumble-weed: (He spoke with a thick cheerful southern accent.) Pleasure's all mine madame.

Ron: (Red sea weed's father.) Oh prime member. You are such a renegade. (Suddenly... Glass shattered as a bunch of night wings came in. They ate everybody insight the king and queen went after Ron and devoured him.

Younger Red Sea Weed: DAD NO! (The king started to laugh. Then, he grabbed Miyuki and ate her. Soon not many of the members of the council were left tumble-weed was trying his best to help when a Night Wing came in holding a sick Enzo in his hand.

The night wing said)

Night wing: Here you are sir I found this young one I thought you would love it.

King Night Wing: Thank you this one looks particularly juicy. (He was about to eat him when the doors swung open and Hoo-Lan was ready to defend his planet. However, when he saw the scattered bones of his Grandmother, and Enzo about to be eaten, he froze. Then, he started to shake with anger.)

Hoo-Lan: You may have gotten to my grandmother, but you WILL NOT HARM MY BROTHER! (For the first time, he aimed his extremely powerful hand beams at the king.) What is going on!

Moriscya: You can do it Hoo-Lan. Embrace it. (His hand beams got stronger, and he avenged his grandmother and killed the night wing king. The other night wings all fled in terror. The queen was historical, but she fled with rest in defeat.)

Red sea weed: HOW did they get here!

Hoo-Lan: because of me.

Everyone: What?!

Moriscya: No Hoo-Lan. It was not your fault... Hoo-Lan? (His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Enso and Moriscya rushed to their brother's side.)


	3. A story written in blood and tears

Chapter 3 A story written in blood and tears.

Setting 1 Back at Hoo-Lan's house

Present day Hoo-Lan: After that the council gathered up all of the Night Wings and buttoned their planet. Even though Prim member tumble weed did not want to do it red sea weed's rage knew now bonds.

Shadow: Wow Hoo-Lan that is awful.

Jason: Yah no wonder you don't like to talk about it.

Hoo-Lan: I don't like remembering it. But it is like I always said the mistakes of the past better prepare us for our future.

Shadow: Indead they do.

Hoo-Lan: That night wing was right about me that day even though I did not assist in helping them destroy the universe I helped your uncle destroy most of it.

Shadow: No you did not do it all on your own Hoo-Lan. I was the one he possed. I did most of it.

Hoo-Lan: But you would have never done it if I had helped you more.

Shadow: No Hoo-Lan don't you dare apologies to me. I am the one that needs to apologies to you. I am so sorry for what I did to you all of those years. I should have not let myself become a monster by listening to him.

Hoo-Lan: If I had not trained Doom then you would have never gotten possed face it Shadow it is all my fault I cost the girls their parents, Amethyst her mother, and her grandparent everybody that got lost during those terrible days is all my fault.

Jason: You two are not the only monsters around here. I did something worst and it is all telepathies' fault that is why I hate it.

Hoo-Lan: What do you mean what did it ever do to you?

-Shadow: Yah Jason you are a vampire you can use it how could it cost you something like what we have lost.

-Jason- I don't want to talk about it.

-Shadow- You have to Jason we need to help Hoo-Lan feel better. Or else Faith and Hope are going to lose him. Just like I lost my mom and dad. I don't want them to go through it twice in their lives.

-Jason- Fine you want to know the whole truth I will tell you it. I already told Paige and it was hard for her to hear and it is hard for me to tell it each time but I don't want you to die too Hoo-Lan. Just after you hear my tail please you two don't think less of me. My life started out good but, well see what you think in the end.

Setting 2 Jason's Past

We open in a hospital where Celeste was giving birth.

Doctor 1: Come on Celeste push that's it.

Nurse 1: I don't know what is going on we are losing her.

Celeste: AHH! (Jason's black mom screamed in pain.)

Doctor 1: Give her more morphine to stop the pain.

Nurse 2: We need more blood it is as if the child is sucking the blood from her body. What is going on here. Ahh who open a window? (Just then two bats flew into the window)

Doctor 2: Ahh bats I hate bats someone dispose of them. (The bats transformed into two white human men.)

\- Rudolph - That won't be necessary leave all of you go get that blood you were talking about the father is here.

-All- Yes master. (They left in a hurrying.)

-Elijah- Thanks Rudolph. Sorry we took so long Celeste quick… (He bit into his hand and then put his hand to her lips.) Drink this.

-Rudolph- That's it Celeste keep pushing.

-Celeste- Ahh! (Out came baby Jason but when he came out he floated away from Rudolph.)

-Elijah- Wow looks like the little cowpoke is a warlock.

-Tiana- (She is a black tall women.) Not quit did you actually think I was going to let one of your filthy vampire hands be the first to touch my nephew perish the thought. (She said floating Jason into her hand.) Aww he is so cute.

-Rudolph- I did not think you were going to be here Tiana. I thought you hated your sister's choice in men.

-Tiana- Oh I do and I still think that she is crazy for even thinking this is going to work. I mean what would our coven say if they knew about this? Which is why I have not told them.

-Celeste- And I appreciate that now can I please see my son Tiana?

-Tiana- But of course. (She floated Jason over to his mom.)

-Celeste- Aw you are just about the cutest little thing.

\- Elijah- Hey kido I'm your daddy and this is your mom. And we are going to take such good care of you.

\- Tiana- If he is a warlock he will not need your protection he will be strong enough to be a great wizard.

-Rudolph- And what if he is a vampire.

-Tiana- Then he is doomed.

-Rudolph- Them is fighting words. Tiana…

-Bonnie- Mom we are done setting up the perimeter spell. (She was five years older than Jason.)

-Nicholas- (He was black too.) Yep no vampires are going to get in except family of course.

-Bonnie- Is that my new cousin? He is so tiny? I like him.

\- Elijah- I am glad you do Bon Bon because no matter what happens I want you and your cousin to get along.

-Rebeca- (She was a white tall beautiful girl.) Hahaha! Get along how do you expect them to do that? Better yet how can you associate with these witches I thought I taught you better than that.

\- Elijah- Huh Rebeca how did you get in I thought we got rid of you?

-Rebeca- Oh Elijah as daughter of the leader of the Cruor I have my ways of getting past spells and finding you. (She said showing off an anty-spell amulet.)

\- Elijah- Keep away from my family Rebeca or I will drive a stake through your cold dead heart.

-Rebeca- Elijah I am hurt after all I did for you turning you and your brother into vampire when I found you on that cattle drive. Teaching you how to be the best vampires you can be. Vampires that used to feed off of humans and witches alike. And how do you repay me by having a child with that thing and…

\- Elijah- ENOUGH YOU MAY HAVE CREATED ME BUT YOU DO NOT OWN ME! I will protect my family from you no matter what they are vampire or witch you won't touch either one as long as I am around.

-Rebeca- Congratulations Elijah that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Hahah!

\- Elijah- What?

-Rebeca- Hahah you should see the looks on your faces. You actually thought I was seriously going to hurt you. Elijah I wanted you and Celeste to become friends so you would be more willing to help me out with my project.

-Elijah- But, your dad hates witches and any vampires that go against his wishes are staked on the spot why would you betray him?

-Rebeca- Because I want to make a nest where witches, werewolves, and vampires can come together and…

\- Elijah- Enslave the human I assume.

-Rebeca- No learn to live with them as equals. Don't you see if we can all get along then there would be more of us and our children would not have to live in fear.

-Celeste- Sounds wonderful. I am game. I want my son to live a happy life what better way than with more paranormal creatures. Though I do question the werewolf idea. I mean one bite from a werewolf kills a vampire slow and painfully.

-Rebeca- Don't worry we vampires will be fine and your family is not the only one that have a unique family. I have found tons over the years that love this idea. So what do you guys say.

\- Elijah- I say lets mosey ourselves into this nest.

-Celeste- I agree.

-Rebeca- Good now let's celebrate. (She snapped her figure and the nurses brought in the blood. Right away Jason turned into a bat and attacked the nurse for the blood.) Ew well I guess that solves the question as to what he is.

\- Elijah- Kido no. (He grabbed Jason away from the human. As he was doing that Rebeca pulled back the curtains.)

-Rebeca- Seems like there is one more question that needs answering.

\- Elijah- Rebeca are you nuts I have not given him a daylight ring yet.

-Rebeca- Take a look. (Jason did not burn from the sun's light.)

-Tiana- Oh no he is a Halfling he will be hunted for the rest of his life if your dad finds out.

-Rebeca- He won't find out. I will make sure of that. In the meantime, this place looks like a horror movie and… Huh I have got it Jason Freddy Fang. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?

-Celeste- I love it. But this could have turned out better. (She said looking at the now dead nurse.)

-Rebeca- Don't worry Elijah and Celeste I will teach him how to control his blood lust.

-Present Jason- Rebecca was better than her word she set up the nest in Los Vegas. An abandoned Subway station was our training grounds and we lived in houses all over the town.

-Rebeca- (Jason was a little bit older and he was among a lot of other vampire kids all crowded around Rebeca.) Alright class this morning we are going to learn how to turn into bats. Now the best way to turn into a bat is to jump off this cliff while completely trusting yourself and your abilities now who wants to go first?

-Jason- Me. (He ran off the cliff and turned into a bat.)

-Rebeca- Very good Jason but you can already turn into a bat. I meant someone who hasn't. How about you Greg.

-Greg- Well I guess so. (He ran off the cliff and became a bat.) Woo that was not so hard.

Rebeca- You see now everyone of you get up here and try. (Three vampires ran and tried their hand at it they all turned into bats.) Come on Caroline you are next.

-Caroline- Ok… (She ran as fast as she could but when she jumped she did not turn into a bat instead she fell to her doom…) Ahh!

-Bonnie- I got you Whengardioleviosa (She levitated Caroline safely to the ground.)

-Caroline- Thanks Bonnie. Man I blew it again. I'm never going to turn into a bat.

-Jason- Sure you will Caroline you just need to learn more confidence.

-Caroline- Easy for you to say Jason you are older than me and you how a witch for a mom. I just have a vampire and a human. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but…

-Rebeca- Your heritage is not your problem Caroline it is your lack of confidence.

-Jason- I have an idea Caroline how about me and Bonnie jump off the cliff with you this time.

-Bonnie- Jason is right. I have my brew after all. Come on you will have a lot more fun with friends by your side.

-Caroline- Ok. (They went to the top held hands and ran off. This time when Caroline jumped off instead of closing her eyes and being scared she looked at her friends and they helped her gain the courage to turn into a bat.)

-Rebeca- Excellent work you three I am so proud of you. Next lesson is on compulsion. Now remember your compulsion can be used on anybody not just the weak minded. Vampires and some witches maybe unaffected and of course your compulsion cannot take away true love but it can do this. (She motioned for Jewel Caroline's mom to come and help her out.) Jewel would you be so kind to help me demonstrate to these kids?

-Jewel- Sure Rebeca.

-Rebeca- Now remember children you have to keep your eyes staring straight at your target. Jewel you will drink this hot cup of cider and you won't think it is too hot. (She did just that.) Notice how Jewel's pupils are wider than usual. To release your victim, you simple say I release you from your hypnotic state.

-Jewel- Ahh hot hot hot…

-Rebeca- Sorry Jewel ah yes Jason you have a question.

-Jason- How come I have seen you release humans from your compulsion before and you said nothing?

-Rebeca- Good question Jason. When you children get older you will be able to release victims by thinking about them being released, and sometimes a compulsion can just wear off on its own. It all depends on your skills.

-Tiana- I hate to interrupt lessons but it is time for school.

-Rebeca- Ok kids we will try this again tomorrow morning.

Setting 3 Jason's School Gym Time and three years later.

-Coach Terror- Alright you maggots the time has come for you to learn the greatest sport ever. FOOTBALL! Mr. Fang front and center.

-Jason- Sir yes sir.

-Coach Terror- I want you to hold this ball while I kick it for Scott and Cooper to try and catch it am I understood?

-Jason- Yes Coach Terror Sir. (He put the ball down and held it while Scott and Cooper got into place. The coach kicked the ball and it went flying.)

-Cooper- (He is a white boy.) I got it. I got it. (Scott caught it in his mouth before Cooper could and this shock made him fall on his face.)

-Coach Terror- Excellent catch Scott maybe I should rethink who is on the football team this year.

-Cooper- But coach that is not fair the freak caught it with his teeth.

-Jason- Hey lay off of him Cooper you are just jealous because he caught the ball and you fell on your face.

-Cooper- Hahah me jealous of a kid that can't even catch a ball right Hahaha.

-Jason- He can catch the ball how every he wants you don't get to make that decision for him.

-Cooper- Haha how would a mix kid know how to fit in?

-Coach Terror- That is enough fighting out of you two. Cooper you just bought yourself ten laps for resulting to name calling you should know better. Now move.

-Cooper- What but I… (The coach gave him such a look.) Yes sir. (He started running.)

-Coach Terror- And as for you Scott let's see how far you can kick this ball.

-Scott - (He is a white boy.) Sure. (He kicked the ball over the goal and the fence.) Opps.

-Coach Terror- Opps is right go get it.

-Scott - Yes sir.

-Jason- Wait Scott race you for it.

-Scott - You're on vampire.

-Jason- Right back at you werewolf. (They said not loud enough for the humans to hear and then started running. Meanwhile over by where the ball was kicked some kids were playing basketball when all of a sudden… The football fell through the basket.)

-Heather- Wow who kicked that?

-Scott - Me and I so beat you Jason.

-Tommy- No you didn't you two tied as usual. (He said going back to his book.)

-Jason- Shoot good race though Scott .

-Scott - Yep guess we should head back.

-Jason- Wait a minute. (He walked over to Tommy who looked very sad.) Tommy why do you look so sad and what are you doing with this spell book?

-Tommy- I want to play basketball with the others but they say I am too short and that they have enough players. I thought if I used a growth spell on myself I could play with them.

-Jason- No wait I have a better idea. (He said putting the wand away.) Hey guys can Scott and Tommy play. (He said putting Tommy on his shoulders to make him taller.) Don't worry I won't use my hands at all see. (Scott tied Jason's hands behind his back with a tether ball rope.)

-Kenny- Well Jason and Scott are very fast runners it would help make the game more interesting. Ok you can play. (They played for a while then when Tommy had the ball Jason pretended to stumble and fell over. The game was tied and it was all up to Tommy. He threw the ball and it went into the basket.) I don't believe it that was an awesome shot Tommy. We're sorry we were wrong about you. How about we all play another round.

-Tommy- Really oh that is so awesome and…

\- Elijah- There you are Jason come on you don't want to be late for your gymnastic practice.

-Jason- Ok see you guys later.

-Tommy- Wait Jason what about my boost up.

-Jason- You don't need me Tommy you are great on your own.

-Jamie- Come on Tommy the game is still young.

-Tommy- Coming.

-Jason- Scott don't forget to return that ball to the coach.

-Scott - Got you Jason. (They continued to play while Jason and his dad left.)

-Jason- Dad what are you doing my gymnastics practice is not until 5 and it is now 3.

-Elijah- I know Jason but you do have a new lesson that we have to get to so turn into a bat and let's get going.

-Jason- Ok. (He turned into a bat and they flew off. They landed and found Jason's mom and Rebeca standing on a hill and a human was there with them.) Oh no not again. Dad the last time I drank blood from a human's neck I almost killed the human.

-Elijah- I know, but that was when you were younger now you are older and wiser.

-Rebeca- Which is why we are trying this again.

-Celeste- Come on Jason I know you can do this.

-Jason- Alright I will try. (He began to drink the blood from the teenage girl.)

-Rebeca- Ok that is it Jason just a little bit more. Ok now let go of her. Jason Jason….

-Celeste- Jason come on you have to let go. (Jason would not listen so she used her magic to levitate him away from the human and into Elijah's arms.)

-Elijah- Jason Jason Jason wake up.

-Jason- What happened I blacked out again while I was drinking and…

-Robert- You killed this innocent human you abomination. (He was a human priest.)

-Rebeca- Robert this is not what it looks like.

\- Robert - Looks to me like you lied to me Rebeca. I can handle the idea of vampires living in my town Because you guys don't kill the citizens and you keep the evil vampire away. I can look past the werewolves because I can keep them under control with our silver bullets stash, but I can't ignore witches. That is the ultimate form of blasphemy. You never told me that such devil worshipers existed in your mist.

-Elijah- Take that back Robert my wife is none of those things.

\- Robert - Watch your tong monster I came prepared. (He said holding out a cross.)

-Rebeca- Robert there is no need for any of this Jason is still learning and I am sure next time he will get it right…

\- Robert - There won't be a next time this was your last chance. Now I am putting my foot down the next time one of your kind kills a human. I will report you all to the Cruor and the Swollen Eyeball net and believe me when I say that they know how to deal with disgusting creatures like you. Do I make myself clear?

-Rebeca- Sure.

-Nicolaus- Good. (He left.)

-Jason-Rebeca how could you just take that from that human why don't you compel him or kill him?

-Rebeca- Because he is immune to my compulsion because of the barbarian tea he drinks and if I kill him it would raise suspicion in the town he is a very important priest.

-Jason- But he abuses his power and after the way he treated mom he does not deserved his potion or your pity. (He turned into a bat and flew off.)

-Rebeca- Jason come back.

Setting 4 The Gymnastics' Building

We open this scene with Jason really expressing his anger towards that jerk by losing himself in his training he mumbling about how awful that jerk is

-Jason- Uw that Robert he makes me so mad. How dare he insult my mom like that. And Rebeca she just took it why why. Do we have to put up with that jerk or any of the humans for that matter all I have seen is jerks and bigger jerks like him. Well how about next time you open your big mouth I suck all of the blood out of your stupid human body and…

-Haley- (She is a cute white girl.) Ah Jason.

-Jason- WHAT! Oh ah Haley sorry I did not mean to yell at you I was just really mad. Anyway huh Haley what did you do to yourself?

-Haley- Oh this (She said showing the really big cut on her arm.) I kind of slipped off the balance beam again and cut my arm. Can you help me get the first aid kit? Ah Jason why are you licking your lips.

-Jason- (He shakes his head and tries to snap out of his need for her human blood.) Ah no reason anyway sure I will get you the first aid kit. (He runs off and then give it to her and she begins to bandage herself up while Jason turns his head away from her so he can stop wanting to suck her dry.)

-Haley- Thanks Jason I don't know why I am so clumsy today. (She says as she finishes bandaging herself up. Then she gets on another balance beam.) I mean usually when I do my routine alone at home I have no problem but after last night. With all of those people judging me staring at me. I lost it. I tried to think about something else besides all of those hundreds and hundreds of eyes. Ahh I never want to go to another meat again I can't do it I… (She lost her balance and scratched herself as she fell on the beam and then she fell off the whole thing luckily Jason caught her.)

-Jason- Got you Haley.

-Haley- Thanks Jason ah why are you looking at me like that?

-Jason- I want your blood… (He dropped her.) I mean I want you to stop failing and focus on how good you are at gymnastics and…

-Couch Terror- What was that. Haley I expected better from you.

-Haley- But…

-Couch Terror- But nothing now come on you are going to learn your routine flawlessly. (He grabbed Haley and before Jason could try and help her he disappeared.)

-Jason- Wait Couch don't be so hard on her she… Why am I on the rough?

-Bonnie- Because I mastered my new teleportation spell dah. Yah me. Woo! (She said on her broom.)

-Jason- Bonnie. (He turned into a bat and hugged his cousin.) Oh man I have missed you so much. What are you doing here?

-Bonnie- I came to give you your birthday present.

-Jason- But my birthday is not until next week. Wait does this mean you can't come.

-Bonnie- Yes unfortunately. I am so sorry Jason, but the head mistress at my magic school chose this week to assign a new big and I mean really big test and I have to study. But I brought you a gift that is going to make it all up to you I promise.

-Jason- No matter what the gift is I am still going to miss you at the party and of course Scott will miss you too.

-Bonnie- You said Scott will miss me. Yah! I mean, ah I don't care about that now open your gift. (She took out her wand) Giftoappeario (A present appeared out of thin air in front of Jason.)

-Jason- (He grabbed the gift flew back down on to the rough and turned into his vampire human form. Then he opened it.) Huh you got me a monkey. Aw I love him so much and I am going to call him Rikky.

-Bonnie- Told you. You would like it. I knew it especially considering how much you loved the monkeys at the Zoo. And don't worry he is very well behaved. I got him from the animal trainer at my school he can even write.

-Jason- Oh thank you thank you Bonnie considering what kind of a day I have had today I really needed this.

-Bonnie- I know Robert is a total jerk.

-Jason- That is the understatement of the year and how did you know about that?

-Bonnie- What when I flew over to give you your gift I caught you at the worst time ever and I did not want to enter that drama. The only thing I wanted to do was turn Robert into a frog. See how much he would like that. He thinks witches are stereotypical devil worshipers then fine I will be a stereotypical witch and turn him into a frog. Mahaha. But no I can't because we can't cast spells on humans even though sometimes they really deserve it.

-Jason- Bonnie calm down all though that is a great idea. And… (They just heard a howl.) Huh that sounded like Scott.

-Bonnie- What Scott is in trouble come on Jason forward. (She flew off on her broom and Jason followed by turning into a bat and carrying Rikky. They found Scott in a clearing.) Scott what is wrong?

-Scott - Bonnie what are you doing here? I thought you were at school.

-Jason- She came back early to give me Rikky my new pet monkey, but that is not the problem is it?

-Scott - No the problem is Cooper and his gang are picking on Caroline again.

-Jason and Bonnie- What where?

-Scott -Come on follow me I will explain on the way. (They all run off.)

Meanwhile with Caroline and the bullies. Poor Caroline she could not do a thing to stop the bullies because two of them were holding her back from Cooper who had her favorite toy. You evil evil jerk why.

-Caroline- Come on Cooper this is not funny give Lyra back my grandmother gave her to me before she died. (She said trying to get her doll that looked like a flying snow fox.)

-Cooper- Oh boo-who let me take 5 seconds to pretend I care about that. Shoo glad that is over. Now Bucky allow me to tell you the fate of your precious doll before I sell her on ebay.

-Caroline- My name is not Bucky it's Caroline and I am not going to let you sell her on Ebay. (She says trying to get free keep in mind that because Caroline is a half vampire with a human and a vampire her super strength has not kicked in yet.)

-Cooper- You are right it probably would not go for much anyway maybe I should give it a bath. (He said throwing it into the mud.)

-Caroline- No you are ruining her. (She stepped on Doug's foot.)

-Doug- Ow. (He let go of Caroline for a second and she ran for her doll only to be tripped by Cooper.)

-Cooper- Uw you were so close. (He said now holding the doll again over poor Caroline who was now covered in mud.) That escape was interesting, but it is going to cost you. (He snapped his fingers and then Steel cracked his knuckles.) Steel teach her a lesson. (Steel grabbed Caroline and punched her in the face, then kicked her right in the leg casing her to fall into the mud again.) Hahah that should teach you to respect your superiors freak.

-Caroline- Hahaha (She laughed mocking like.) Go ahead make fun of me Cooper you think you are so great just because your father is the richest man in town. So what all you ever do is use these two idiots and your dad's money to get what you want. I maybe poor and different, but at least I have friends that like me because of who I am not because of what I can buy them. And I would never use intimidation to get what I want out of life. I had to earn everything I got while you got everything handed to you by a silver platter and when your dad goes bankrupt all you will have is harsh reality come smashing down on your stupid face. (She said as she slowly got up out of the mud and brushed herself off.)

-Cooper- THAT IS IT! (He ripped her doll to shreds and then threw the pieces all over the place.) Hahaha now what do you have to say freak. Your precious doll is ruined beyond repair. Hahaha!

-Caroline- (She lost it at this point. Her eyes turned solid red. And she grabbed Cooper.) You want to know what I am going to do about it Kill you. (She started sucking his blood.)

-Cooper- What are you doing get off of me. (He pushed her off.)

-Caroline- Oh I don't think so. (She grabbed him and threw him into his friends and they all went into the wall. She turned into a bat and started flying at them.)

-Bonnie- Freezeo Incantado. (Everybody in a mile radius froze. Except for Jason, Bonnie, and Scott .) Quickly guys I can only do this spell for so long. (Scott quickly grabbed Caroline to hold her back once the spell wore off. Jason got the bullies all lined up so he could compel them.)

-Jason- Alright you three even though you don't deserve this drink. (He gave them each some of his blood to heal their wounds.) Now you will leave Caroline alone and forget this ever happened. Now run off like the stupid cowards you are. (Bonnie lifted the spell and the bullies ran off.)

-Bullies- Ahh!

-Bonnie- Wow I am glad that is over.

-Jason- I don't think it is.

-Scott - Caroline calm down.

-Caroline- No let me at them I must destroy those vile creatures. They do not deserve to live. They have made fun of me and my friends for far too long. Let me go Scott .

-Scott - I can't do that Caroline.

-Caroline- Why you all hate them too.

-Jason- Of course we do but that would be against the number one pointless rule in this town.

-Rebeca- Enough Jason. (All of their parents were there. Now to tell you about Caroline, and Scouts' parents both of Scouts' parents are werewolves neither one of them are the alfa in his pack but the alfa does respect their opinions higher than most of the other members of the pack. As for Caroline's family her father is a vampire and her mother is a local sweet shop owner. Her dad assists Rebeca in a lot of the things that she does like finding most of the other families that want to join the nest. Which means he is gone most of the time.)

-David- (Tiana levitated Caroline over to her dad who put special ointment on her that started to calm her down.) Shh calm down Caroline everything will be ok. Shh…

-Caroline- What happened dad. Huh what did I do? (She said looking at the blood from the bullies all over her hands and mouth.)

-Rebeca- You fell victim to something I had hoped I would never have to explain to you kids until you got older. A Halfling can be very unpredictable because your powers take forever to set in. Sometimes your emotions play around with your underdeveloped power and make you ignore your common since and you end up listening to your animal instinct and need for blood. The very thing that made vampires so feared back in the middle ages before we evolved.

-Caroline- Oh no did I expose us to everybody did I kill someone tell me. (She was crying at this point.)

-Jewel- It's ok honey your friends stopped you before you killed anybody.

-Jason- Even though we should not have.

\- Elijah- Jason…

-Jason- No you are not going to shut me up this time dad why do we let the humans get away with all of their negative comments. They pick on Caroline, Scott , Tommy, and all of my friends all the time because we are different and they get to get away with it why? Because we want to make friends with them. Why should we be nice to them when they are clearly not nice to us. I want to know why humanity is viewed to be so nice when it clearly is not and Cooper and Robert are perfect examples of all of my points.

-Rebeca- I knew this might happen someday. Jason I have been watching you for a very long time. I know that when your powers set in they are going to be stronger than any other vampire because of your witch heritage but if you don't learn how to make friends with all kinds of creatures that power will be your downfall. Which is why I signed you up to join the sewing club.

-Jason- What but I only helped mom sew the pack's ripped cloths that one time and said I liked it in my head and… Shoot I hate your telepathy Rebeca.

-Elijah- This is not up for discussion Jason you need to learn that not all humans are awful. I mean you like Caroline's mom don't you?

-Jason- But she knows the truth about us and excepts it. No one else here does and when we tell them they are just going to try and kill us like every other town.

-Celeste- Jason no paranormal creature is exactly like another one just like not all humans have the same opinion about us you have to learn to give them a chance.

-Jason- (He turned to his friends.) Scott Bonnie you have to back me up on this you have seen the way humans have treated us in the past.

-Scott - Well actually Jason I am now on the football team and everybody on the team is real nice. Also those guys that you helped Tommy get along with better are really cool.

-Bonnie- As for me there are a lot of half human witches and wizards at me school that have introduced me to their friends that are humans and I like hanging out with them.

-Jason- But I… Ok fine I will do it.

Setting 5 Outside of the Club door

-Jason- Well here I go. (He knocks on the door.)

-Amanda- (She is a Hispanic girl.) Hello. Oh hey Jason if you are here for the football jerseys tell the team we are not done yet and they will just have to learn to be patient.

-Jason- Actually I am here to join the club. But if you don't want me in it I completely understand and will go now.

-Amanda- No way you want to join come on it. (She grabs his hand.) Everyone look we got a new member.

-Tabitha- (Black girl.) Ha I told you Amanda I knew that he would be coming to join the club and you doubted the note we got this morning.

-Amanda- Alright sorry Jason I just thought that you were the social sporty outcast guy and would not ever want to join a club like this.

-Jason- Well I guess we all have hidden talents.

-Darla- (White girl.) Indeed. And before you can join the club you have to prove your skills. I challenge you to a sowing contest to prove you can keep up with the rest of us. Whichever one of us can sow the most of these football jersey up before Amanda is done with her speech wins.

-Jason- Bring it on.

\- Paula - (Chinese girl.) In this corner we have the best and fastest sower in the club Darla vs the new be Jason who will win let's get ready to rumble.

-Jason- Ah who are you?

\- Paula - Oh hi I'm Paula and I am supper supper excited to have you in our club Jason. Aw you have a pet monkey I think monkeys are so cute. Here have a cupcake Monkey. (She gave the cupcake to Rikky and he ate it.) Yes, I knew you would like it after all it is banana flavored. Now back to the action.

-Amanda- Paula calm down and as for you Jason and Darla you can have your race at the start of three two one. (She hit's her mallet on her desk and they start.) Alright now back to our discussion as you all know next month we will be making the cloths and toys for the local orphanage, but do we have the funding for such an endeavor?

-Tabitha- Unfortunately no the school board ignored us again. I told them that it was for the benefit of poor orphans that have nothing but did they listen to me no. They said it would take to long for us to accomplish because our club consist of only five people. I say if we work hard enough anything is possible.

-Amanda- Exactly why we are not going to take it anymore the time has come to figure out a way to get what we want despite our limitations so are there any ideas.

\- Paula - Uw we could try a go cart racing.

-Tabitha- How would that help us get the money?

\- Paula - I don't know I just like watching the cars go really fast. Veroom Veroom…

-Amanda- How about we have a talent show performance in the park.

-Tabitha- That would be a good idea if Cooper's stupid dad did not say that the part was a dumb waste of space and needed to be turned into another business building. Boo! How dare you do that to nature it is our friend.

-Jason- You guy don't like Cooper either.

-Darla- Hahah dah we hate him who do you think he picks on more than you and your friends. I mean neither one of us are doing something that is worthwhile in his stupid book. By the way do you have any ideas Jason?

-Jason- Well we could have a back sail. I know Jewel Sweet and I am sure she would be more than happy to help us out with the project.

\- Paula - Huh stop the press stop the press you know Jewel Sweet I love her shop so much. I go there every day. Mom says I should stop because I am hyper enough as it is without the aid of more sugar but I don't see it do you?

-Jason- No it is so not there.

\- Paula - Ah you are just saying that because you are a nice guy and I like that and love your idea. Also you won. (She got out a party blower and blew it in Jason's face.) Yah for you. (She said putting a victory crown on his head.)

-Darla- (Jason turned to see Darla's very mad look.) Look here kid you think you can come in here show me up and then expect to get into the club. I have only one thing to say about that.

-Jason- What…

-Darla- Welcome to the club. (He said grabbing Jason's hand and shaking it.)

-Jason- You mean you are not mad that I beat you? But your dad is Couch Terror and he hates loosing.

-Darla- I know and he can be very intimidating at times, but I don't care about that. I know when I am beat. Now come on there is one more thing you have to do before your membership is official.

-Jason- What is that?

-Tabitha- You have to add a quilt pattern to the quilt of friendship. I know the name is kind of girly it was Amanda's idea.

-Amanda- Yah it was my idea and no matter what it was a good one so what design are you going to do Jason?

-Jason- Hmm. (He takes some fabric creates a bat with a witch's hat on it and adds it to the quilt.)

-Tabitha- Is that a bat with a witch's hat.

-Jason- Yep.

\- Paula - That is awesome.

-Amanda- I agree it is a nice addition to the quilt considering how girly my first part is. (She said pointing to the pretty princess in a dress that was at the top.)

-Tabitha- I did that one that symbolizes the good of nature. (She said pointing to the one of an apple tree and happy animals living in that world with her there eating the apples.)

\- Paula - That one is mine. Look at all of the wonderful party and sweets I put their and me having a good time with my friends woo all the smiles.

-Darla- I did that one next to yours Jason. I won a big trophy.

\- Paula - So why did you make yours like that huh huh?

-Jason- Well because I love supernatural lure and horror novels and think that the creatures are not as bad as everybody thinks they are.

-Tabitha- I completely agree with that statement it goes back to what I was reading yesterday Frankenstein. Why did the stupid doctor not give what he called a monster a girlfriend why? Because he was bother about destroying the laws of nature again. That is a stupid reason. I mean you already did it once man do it again for pity shakes the monster just want to be loved. I like the writer but I hate that doctor.

\- Amanda- Enough bantering Tabitha our time is short come on club let's get to the shop and make those sweets. And no Paula you cannot eat them all.

-Paula- But I love sweets come on Amanda just one little sweet. (She gives her such a look.)

-Amanda- Ok fine but only after we have made all of the sweets for the sail.

\- Paula - Fair enough. (They all head out.)

-Present Jason- The more I worked with the club on their projects the more I got to see humanity threw a better light. Each one of them wanted to help the environment and those less fortunately by contributing in any way they could. We were able to make a lot of money at the sail and got all of the dolls and the cloths done in record time. Then we protested in the park to stop Cooper's dad from shutting it down. I'll admit Paula's idea to tie ourselves to the trees in front of the bulldozers did seem like a dumb one but we stayed and eventually more people came and Cooper's dad could not help but see our way. The park got expanded and we even got to help out Haley with her clumsy stage freight problem.

-Couch Terror- Come on Haley if you don't start straighten up I am going to cut you from the team.

-Darla- Dad!

-Couch Terror- What is it Darla?

-Darla- My friends and I wanted to tell you that the chess team uniform's are finished.

-Couch Terror- Finally now maybe those nerds will leave me along about how important their sport is. (He took the team uniforms and left.)

-Darla- Don't let my dad scar you Haley he has a good side once you get to know him. Now we are going to help you with your stage fright problem.

-Haley- I don't have a stage fright problem I am fine. (She said backing away and then tripping all over the equipment.) Ok maybe I do have a little problem.

-Jason- Hear I brought the first aid kit. (He said giving it to Hayley.)

\- Paula- Hey Haley my name is Paula and Jason has told us all about how good you are but you let your insecurities stop you from succeeding and we are going to stop that. (She said while hugging poor Hayley.)

-Hayley- Ah I can't breathe.

-Paula- Woops sorry. (She let her go.) Now get on that beam. (She said putting her on the beam.) I am going to watch you like a hawk you won't mess up and ruin your lifelong dream to join the Olympics.

-Amanda- Paula we are trying to help Hayley get over her fears not make them worse. (She said pointing to Hayley who is now hiding under the balance beam.) Sorry Hayley Paula can be a tad on the weird side sometimes but that is why we love her. And no matter what we are going to help you stay on the balance beam. Just remember that even though some people will be there to judge and make fun of you while you are up there we won't.

-Hayley- You won't.

-Tabitha- Of course not everyone can't excel right away without a little help…

-Jason- From those who care. (He said putting his hand out for her to grab it.)

-Hayley- Thanks you guys.

-Present Jason- We all worked really hard to help Hayley and when the day of the next meat came she did better than expected. I ended up being her partner and our friends cheered us on.

-Hayley- (At the meat Jason and Hayley won the gold for their team.) Thank you all so much I couldn't have done this without you. My dad Robert O'Brian will be so proud.

-Jason- Wait a minute your dad is Robert the local priest?

-Hayley- Yes. Jason you look really mad did I do something wrong?

-Jason- No you didn't Hayley and it does not matter I am glad to have you as a friend.

-Hayley- Thanks Jason. (She hugged him and he blushed.)

-Paula- Come on yall club hug. (They all hug.)

-Bonnie- Say cheese. (She took a picture.)

-Scott - Jason you guys did a great job.

-Rebeca- I am very proud of you Jason.

-Jason- Did you know that Hayley's dad is Robert?

-Rebeca- Yes and I thought you might find out eventually and what do you have to say about your friends now.

-Jason- I say they might be really different but that is what makes them special. And I would not trade them for anything in the world.

-David- Rebeca I have some bad news.

-Rebeca- What is it?

-David- The new pack of mix families me and Elijah were leading was attacked.

-Elijah- David is right Rebeca the vampire hunters came out of nowhere. We tried to save as many as we could but most of them did not make it and the ones that did went back home they decided that they were better off alone.

-Rebeca- This is terrible news we have to find out how this happened.

-Present Jason- But try as they might the attacks kept coming. First it was on the new comers, then Tommy's family got killed this started to make the witch part of our nest very angry. Next the werewolves were attacked during the full moon. Hunters killed them in their houses were they chained themselves up. We were able to save half of the pack the other was not so lucky.

-Jason- This is very bad Scott everybody keeps getting attacked at this rate there will be none of us left.

-Scott - I know Jason our alpha is already starting to think about making us leave and never try this stupid idea again.

-Jason- What but can't your dad stop him?

-Scott - He can try, but the alpha has the last say in the matter.

-Jason- I wish Rebeca could stop this but there are so many people in Los Vegas coming and going that she can't figure out who knows the truth and who does not. I wish we knew who betrayed us.

-Scott - You think someone sold us out?

-Jason- It is a possibility I mean the hunting's has never been this bad not even when we were first starting out.

-Scott - But I don't want to leave all of our friends behind.

-Jason- Neither do but…

-Scott - Jason do you smell that. (He smelled the air.) It smells like burning berbain.

-Jason- Oh no. (He turned into a bat and flew up really high.)

-Scott - What do you see?

-Jason- Smoke it is coming from Caroline's house.

-Scott - I will go get help you go check it out.

-Jason- On it. (He flew as fast as he could to Caroline's house.)

Setting 7 Caroline's House

-Present Jason- I flew as fast as I could to Caroline's not knowing what I was getting myself into all I knew was that I would not lose another friend. When I got to the house I flew in threw the window. And instead of staying in bat form I instantly turned back into a half-vampire

-Jason- Caroline. Cough# Mr. and Mrs. Sweet where are you. Cough# (What is going on here I can barely breathe. He thought as he moved threw out the house that used to be were the Sweets lived. They lived inside of the sweet shop and everything that they had tried so hard to create was ruined. But that was not important to Jason what was important was finding them that was all that matter.) Hello can anyone hear me? Cough#?

-Caroline- Jason is that you?

-Jason- Caroline… (He ran to where he heard that small voice and jump right threw a thick pack of flames.) AHHH!

-Caroline- Jason no you fool I really wish you had not done that. (She said as she threw a blanket on him to get the fire off.)

-Jason- (He was covered in burns. The pain was so immense he could hardly stand it.) Caroline what happened how? (He stopped horrified at the sight he saw. There was Caroline covered in even more burns then he was.) Caroline what did this?

-Caroline- A vampire hunter Jason. I never saw his face but he was clearly using magic to aid in his attack. Those flames won't go out no matter what I do, and this burbain is everywhere I can't take much more of it. Cough# And and… Oh Jason. (She ran to him and started crying. She lost it. Every ounce of tears she had been suppressing found their way out all over him.) Oh Jason he killed them their both gone. My parents I lost them. I could not do a thing to save them.

-Jason- Shh shh it's ok Caroline it is ok. Shh I am getting you out of here.

-Caroline- How?

-Jason- (He threw his coat over her.) With this.

-Caroline- No Jason cannot do this. This coat is the only thing that can save you. Your mother made it flame proof with her magic… Cough#

-Jason- I will be fine.

-Caroline- No either we share it or not at all.

-Jason- Deal. (They draped it around themselves as best they could and said ok…) 1 2 3 (They ran as fast as they could through the flames. The burning still happened though. They were torched by the flames.)

-Caroline and Jason- Ahh! Cough# Cough#

-Jason- Caroline you ok?

-Caroline- Not really. Cough#... (They started to try and get out of what was left of the house. As it collapsed around them.)

-Jason- Come on Caroline we have to make it. Cough#. You just have to stay awake. (As the gas got thicker and the flames got higher Jason's vision began to fade.)

-Caroline- Jason thank you for trying. (She said as she collapsed on to the floor.)

-Jason- No Caroline I told you to stay awake you have to… Cough# Cough# (He tried to pull her forward anywhere so that they could find a way out but then he fell to his knees) Mom dad someone help I don't want to die like this… (He lost consciousness after that.)

Setting 8 Jason's Room.

He awoke to the sound of his mother's humming.

-Jason- No I won't die not here.

-Celeste- Jason thank the stars you are awake. (She said looking at her son. He was covered in bandages. He had some cloths on but everywhere else was covered in bandages. The bandages had been soaked in ointment for healing burns. She hugged him.)

-Elijah- Jason that was the bravest, dumbest, thing you have ever done and I could not be prouder. (He patted his son on the head.)

-Jason- But what about Caroline how did you find me? Ahh…

-Rebecca- Shh Jason everything is fine Caroline is over their sleeping. (She said pointing to Jason's spare coffin the one he had slept in when he was Caroline's age.)

-Jason- (Seeing her alive gave him some peace of mind then he realized his rage.) Who did this what is going to happen to us now?

-Rebecca- We will tell you that later for now you need to relax and talk to the people that helped us find you. (She opened the door and Bonnie and Scott ran in along with Rikky.)

-Bonnie- Thank goodness you are alive Jason.

-Scott - I am so glad we got you and Caroline when we did.

-Celeste- We will leaved you kids alone for a bit but remember Jason don't get too happy or squirm around too much that ointment needs to stay on.

-Jason- Yes mom. (The adults left the room.) How long was I out you guys?

-Scott - 4 weeks.

-Jason- What but I…

-Bonnie- We had to get you and Caroline out of their as fast as possible. When I got your mom's owl about what happened to you I flew over here as fast I could. Cousin you could have died in those flames. Your mother said that she had to use a very strong spell just to push back those flames so your dad Rebecca and Scott could get you and Caroline out.

-Jason- I thought those flames were enchanted but…

-Paula- Wow Jason you look in really bad shape.

-Jason- Paula what are you doing here? (He said backing away from Paula who had appeared out of nowhere as she often does.)

-Amanda- Paula I told you not to go into Jason's room until we were allowed in.

-Paula- But we have to through him a get well better party and give him his card.

-Amanda- Paula not now…

-Jason- Amanda how many of you guys are here?

-Darla- All of us have been worried about you for weeks Jason. The rumors are everywhere.

-Tabitha- Yah Caroline's parents and house goes up in flames and you run into save her you think that is not something that we are going to notice.

\- Paula- (She starts crying uncontrollably.) Wah they are gone what kind of a sick world do we live in the Sweets were the nicest people in the world and what happens some sicko sets their house on fire what did Caroline ever do to deserve this?

-Hayley- It is ok Paula.

-Darla- You know Hayley you trying to calm Paula down is not going to work if you are all the way over there. (She pointed out that Hayley was the only one in Jason's door way still hiding behind the door.)

-Hayley- I am sorry but Jason your room scares me.

-Jason- (His room had a lot of creepy things in it including coffins posters of horror movies an alarm clot with a decapitated hand on it think Halloween shop and you will get it.) Sorry Hayley I never expected you guys to see my room.

-Amanda- Personally I think it is interesting but… Completely lacking anything that can be proven to exist and…

-Tabitha- We get it you don't believe in the paranormal.

-Paula- And yet somehow you survived your endeavor completely unscathed how did you do that huh huh huh….

-Jason- Paula stop it everybody stop it I just can't hand all of these questions and and... Why are you all looking at me like that? (He looked at himself only to realize he was now a bat.) Oh shoot…

-Amanda- (The Humans all gasped) This is no happening to me no I can't believe this how did you do that. You can't do that no one can do that science says that no one can do what you just did and yet you did it…

-Paula- Aw look at the little bat he is so adorable.

-Bonnie- Jason why did you do that?

-Scott - Wait a go Jason next why don't you tell the humans that I am a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch I mean…

-Bonnie- Ahh ok who is next to reveal all the secrets of the universe hmmm anybody.

-Paula- Uw Bonnie has a crush on Scott.

-Bonnie- I do not. (She said taking out her wand and making Paula unable to speak.) Anti-speako 5minto… (Everybody looked at her.) What it only last five minutes.

-Amanda- Ahh I am in a room with paranormal creatures that's it everything I have read is a lie happy place happy place… (Tabitha threw a doll at her and she held it tight to her head.) It is ok. Calm down Calm down…

-Tabitha- Alright now that Amanda is done with her nervous break down. Let us remember everything we know about Jason Bonnie and Scott.

-Darla- They are our friends weather they are different our not.

-Amanda- Well of course they are our friends I just want some answers is that too much to ask.

-Hayley- I would like that too I mean if it is ok with you all.

-Rebecca- I believe I can answer all of your questions children…

-Jason- (He turned back into a half-vampire) Rebecca I am so sorry I did not mean to tell them it just…

-Rebecca- Don't worry about it my sweet boy. I wanted this to happen. So humans you now know our little secret and you have tons of questions in your head that I am happy to answer.

-Tabitha- Wait how do you know our questions?

-Rebecca- Vampire's have telepathy.

-Tabitha- I knew it.

-Hayley- Epp um miss Rebecca so you are a vampire too.

-Rebecca- Yes not only that but I turned Jason and Caroline's fathers'.

-Caroline- What but I thought the last of your vampires were Rudolph and Elijah.

-Jason- Caroline how long have you been awake?

-Caroline- Ever sense Bonnie and Scott woke up. I did not want to say anything because hearing my friends' voices gave me some peace.

-Jason- Now it all makes since no wonder I always thought of Caroline as my little sister.

-Rebecca- Yes now you understand. You see children when a vampire is born they have one of two options they can either create life or take it away by turning someone into a vampire because in order to make a vampire you must give someone your blood and kill them. Such an act scars your soul even if you were not the person who directly killed them you still help them along the road to immortality there for you lose the ability to have children for Halflings like Jason and Caroline it is different. You still have a big portion of your humanity in your dna. That is one of the reasons why my parents' creator hates your kind so. He has always thought that vampires are the best and strongest paranormal creatures and everybody else including the humans were put on this earth to serve him. I was the first second generation he got so I became the hair which means that I was forced to not have children. I did not want to do it I wanted to create life not destroy it but I never had a choice in the matter. So I killed my first human and turned him. I went on obeying that law, because I was supposed to kill as many humans as I could but whenever it came time to turn a girl I could not do it. I could not take away the ability to create life from someone else. So I decided enough was enough I ran away and started doing only what I could to survive. I ran into half families along the way and instead of destroying them like I was supposed to do I helped them. And the people that I turned suffered because of that. They were killed. So I stopped turning until I met David, Rudolph, and Elijah. I could tell that they wanted something different in life they wanted everyone to be treated the same not shunned because of their differences. When they were all endanger of dying I gave them a choice at life or death and they took life. At first they killed just as much as I once did never turning either one of their victims because their blood lust was uncontrollable till I helped them. They still never turned a single soul. Then when they met their true loves they changed and their humanity was restored enough so they could have you two.

-Jason- I had no idea why did you not tell us the whole story sooner?

-Rebecca- To protect you two. You are both very special you can go out into the day without the assistance of a daylight ring and your blood is poisonous to other vampires. Unfortunately, you need to give vampires a lot of it to really kill them it is not as potent as werewolf venom which kills us all slow and painfully. And no when a werewolf turns they don't hunt us down they hunt anything in their path.

-Scott- Which is why we chain ourselves up on full moons.

-Tabitha- So let me get this straight you have been risking your life and the lives of those you care about just for equality. You rock girl. And of course I will keep you guys secrets.

-Amanda- We all will.

-Tiana- I hope you five do. Even though one among you has a parent that already knows the truth.

-Jason- Your dad Hayley is who she is talking about. He knows everything and thinks of us as nothing but monsters.

-Hayley- That explains why he was always so over protective of me and why you gave me a look that said you hated my dad when you found out.

-Jason- I am sorry he insulted my family so my times and I could not stand him or Copper for it. I hated humanity for what they had done to us just because we were different until you five showed me that there is still some good in this world.

-Rebecca- There is more in it then just some now you both must go back to sleep.

-Caroline- Wait Rebecca what is going to happen to me?

-Tiana- I am going to take you in Caroline.

-Jason- But Aunt Tiana you have always hated vampires.

-Tiana- I did once, but after living with this nest for ten years' vampires grow on you. I now see what my little sister meant when she told me that day that the vampire she married was different then all the rest and I would be proud to have another daughter like you Caroline.

-Caroline- (She ran and hugged Tiana.) Thank you.

-Jason- I am so happy for you Caroline, but I know you guys have some more to tell us it does not take telepathy to figure that out.

-Tiana- Yes we do unfortunately Scott your pack will be leaving after the next full moon.

-Scott - But that is only in three days and I just now found out that Bonnie has a crush on me like I have one on her.

-Bonnie- You do?

-Jason- Told you.

-Scott - Yes I do Bonnie.

-Bonnie- Oh I want to come with you.

-Tiana- But you can't because our family has to go back into hiding.

-Caroline- No I don't want to leave this place we may never come back. I am scared.

-Jason- I agree Rebecca you can't do this to us what about safety in numbers.

-Rebecca- They are using magic Jason what else are we to do but leave. We don't know who betrayed us but now it is obvious that my dad has found us again and I can't lose any more of my family to the likes of him. I won't let it happen. (She said with tears in her eyes.) Now you must get some rest things will look better in the morning. Come on you all the time has come to say your good byes.

-Tabitha- Don't worry you guys no matter where you end up we will always be there for you.

-Darla- Yah nothing could keep us away.

-Hayley- The life that you live in maybe really scary, but I want to protect it.

-Amanda- I want to study and preserve it as well.

-Paula- I for one will always love to see you guys smile and as for you Caroline I have something that will turn that frown upside down. (She gave Caroline a present.) We all helped to make this for you Caroline.

-Caroline- (She opened the gift and there was her doll back together.) I don't believe it. Lyra she is back but how?

-Bonnie- I used a locator spell to find the pieces.

-Scott - I helped gather them up and get knew material.

-Jason- And me and the Club sowed her up together with my mom's special yarn she will never break again. I know it is not the same as having your parents back but… (She turned into a bat flew over and hugged him then turned beck into a little girl.)

-Caroline- Oh thank you. Thank you so much brother.

-Jason- You are welcome sis.

-Paula- Group hug everyone group hug. (They all hugged.)

-Amanda- Good bye Jason we will see you all tomorrow. (The humans left.)

-Bonnie- Don't worry Caroline everything will be fine later you will see.

-Scott - I will never forget either of you. (They both left.)

-Jason- Come on Caroline we have to go to sleep. (He turned out the lights and shut his eyes. The last thing he herd with his vampire ears was his friends crying about losing them. Caroline's tears were the loudest of all. When he was sure that Caroline was asleep he took off his bandages and flew out the window determined to make things right. Rikky was not far behind him neither.) I am glad you followed me little buddy. I have to fix this no matter what the cost. (He flew as fast.) I must save everybody before we are spilt up again and they come for them. I can't stand the thought of them dying alone because of what I am. I must get to my dad's blood stash and lock myself in then you will take the name of the person who betrayed us to Rebecca justice must be served. (Before he could get close enough to the blood stash holly water was poured all over him.)

-Jason- Ahh. (He turned back into a Halfling.) What is this. Oh no they found me. Does not matter come on Rikky on foot. (They ran as fast as they could until they were half way there.)

-Cooper- What is your hurry freak. (He said as he Doug and Steel blocked Jason's path.) Been a while Jason. You sure have been the illusive type all this time hiding more than I could have ever imagined.

-Jason- I don't know what you are talking about Cooper and I don't care now get out of my way.

-Cooper- Uw you are clearly mad at me Jason here is the thing I am not going to move. You think you can get away with what you and your gang have done to me. All over school you are viewed as a hero the rebel who saved a little girl from a burning building, but I know the truth you are nothing but a monstrous freak of nature. You need to learn your place. (He took out a whip he had been hiding behind his back this whole time and hit Jason with it. Jason screamed.) People like you need to remember who your superiors are. The civil war should have never happened the slaves were not meant to be freed they were put on this earth to serve us.

-Jason- Do what you like Cooper I know the truth. (He tried to get past Cooper, but he kept whipping him.)

-Cooper- I was not finished. (He said as he continued to whip him every time he wiped Jason it hurt more than usual.)

-Jason- Well I am. (He ran.)

-Cooper- Go off coward run back to those freaks you care about even though that number is going to lesson. One by one they will leave you it may take them a while to realize what kind of a thing you are, but when they do you will lose them. You will get exactly what your kind deserves. You know what I think. I think that Caroline's parents did not die at all. I think that they left her and set the house on fire so they would not have to live with a vampire like her.

-Jason- What but, how?

-Cooper- That day she changed in front of our eyes we remembered it. Your compulsion wore off so we know everything. I tried so hard to convince people that you are not as gentle as they think. But no one would listen to me until I met him. Now he is coming for you and all of your family they are all going to suffer because of your mistake monster they will all be burned and I will laugh as you watch them all die before you join them. Hahaha! (He tried to whip him ones more and Jason caught the whip in midair.)

-Jason-You will never get that chance you want to see a monster let me show you one.

-Present Jason- I could not take it anymore after that I knew that someone was controlling Cooper. I did not know who, but I knew the way to find out. So I ran at him and drank as much of his blood as I could. Trying to find out who was controlling him. I found out who it was and said the name out loud to Rikky he ran off. I stopped trying to hold on to my sanity then I hurd a voice. It said "Don't stop now don't you want him to suffer. He has wrong you, abused you, and hurt the people you care about he does not deserve what he has now take it from him." I changed. I let go of what was left of Cooper my eyes had turned solid red with rage. I could tell because that is all I could see. My wings grew out of my back and my hands grew massive claws. My ears turned into bat ears and I turned to Doug and Steel. They ran and I went after them. I never wanted to kill anyone that I killed that night but I could not help it I was blinded by my rage and blood lust. After that my world went black. (Jason was crying and shivering at this point.)

-Celeste- It is ok Jason you don't have to tell them the rest. (At the sound of his mother's voice he ran to her and hugged her.)

-Jason- Mom what are you doing here?

-Elijah- We came looking for you.

-Rudolph- Greetings aliens.

-Shadow- Mr. and Mrs. Fang and um…

-Rudolph- Rudolph Fang.

-Shadow- Oh right we did not mean to make Jason tell us the whole thing. We were just curious. I was just trying to help Hoo-Lan. He had a rough time.

-Mr. Fang- I know we heard everything using well…

-Hoo-Lan- Your glorious telepathy.

-Mr. Fang- Yes we have been projecting it all into Celeste's mind. See yall because of what happened later she does not have much of her powers left.

-Hoo-Lan- Also Rudolph it is good to see you again.

-Rudolph- Good to see you again and now you see why I never told you my little secret.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes I would have blinded you.

-Rudolph- Like you are doing now but luckily we came prepared. (he said putting on his sun glasses.)

-Celeste- Jason honey it is ok. That nightmare is over.

-Shadow- I am so sorry Jason if I had known I would have never made you tell us.

-Jason- Don't blame yourself Shadow I wanted to help Hoo-Lan just as much as you did.

-Hoo-Lan- Jason Shadow you both tried to help me in my time of need and thank you both for it. As for you three if you want to destroy me for what I did then I accept my fate. (He said taking off his medallion as a sign of respect and surrender.)

-Celeste- Hoo-Lan we are not going to hurt you.

-Mr. Fang- Yah we understand the pains someone takes to get what they want no matter the cost. Sometimes the path is written in bones other times…

-Jason- It is written in the bodies I made that night… And you guys don't even know what happened next. I don't want to tell you but I…

-Celeste- It is ok son if you don't want to tell them we will.

-Jason- You will.

-Mr. Fang- Of course son we all know what you went through that night was not easy.

-Rudolph- Every one of us wants something out of life. All you wanted was justice and all Rebecca wanted was equality. I did not know how much she cared for all of us especially me until it was too late.

-Shadow- What do you mean too late?

-Celeste- Me and Rebecca were the first ones that arrived on the scene when it happened.


	4. The big divide

Setting 1 Flying

Celeste and Rebecca were flying all over town looking for Jason.

-Celeste- Do you see him.

-Rebecca- No.

-Celeste- Oh I hope we're not too late.

-Rebecca- There I see him. (She saw Jason sucking the life out of a human. He was still transformed.) Oh no Haley.

-Celeste- Vampirerepelio (She cast a spell that got Jason away and set up a bearer between Jason and everybody else. Then she grabbed Haley and gave her the Rebecca who gave Haley her blood.)

-Rebecca- Celeste look out. (From out of no were Jason jumped on top of his mom and started sucking her blood.)

-Celeste- AHH!

-Rebecca- No Jason that is your mom. (She pulled Jason off of Celeste and into a wall of the nearby building.

-Celeste- My baby.

-Rebecca- (She gave Celeste her blood.) Don't worry he will be fine. I only threw him hard enough to knock him out.

-Celeste- What happened.

-Negan- What indeed. (He said coming out of the shadows.)

-Rebecca- Negan.

-Negan- Hello sister you have been very knotty.

-Rebecca- You are no brother of mine after what you have done. (She ran at him and they started fighting.) You destroyed everything I tried to create.

-Negan- What you have created is an abomination. Of course I had to destroy it. (She punched him.) Uff If you had listen to me and father none of this would have happened. (He scratched her.)

-Rebecca- Ahh! That man is no father of mine. He used and abused me and killed our real parents.

-Negan- That is the way this world works for you women. All you are good for is producing our soldiers and when you have out lived your usefulness well. (Just then a car was thrown at Rebecca pinning her to the wall of the building.) Stay right there sister I have some business to conduct. (He grabbed Celeste from behind and put her hands behind her back.) Hello Celeste it has been a while.

-Celeste- Get off of me you scum or I will.

-Negan- You will what. My dear you do not understand the potion you are in. You are coming with me whether you like it or not.

-Celeste- What do you mean? (Vampires came out of the shadows.)

-Negan- Why I want to show dad what breading with witches can do. I mean think about it with an army of what your son has become at our disposal the humans will be in cages with in a day. They will be put in chains and cages because of you. I think I just struck a nerve how stupid you must feel because of you slavery will return for all of your kind. (She stepped on his foot) Ahh so you still have some fight in you good I like that. I would also love to let my friends destroy your precious boy.

-Celeste- Huh.

-Negan- Yes now I have got your attention so come on let's begin mistress.

-Elijah- Over my undead body. (He punched Negan into a wall and grabbed Celeste away from him.) Are you ok Celeste.

-Celeste- Yes I am fine.

-Rudolph- I got you Rebecca. (He helped her push the car off of her.)

-Negan- (He got up.) Elijah Rudolph so good to see you both again. Where is David. Oh yah I killed him. And now I will kill all of you.

-Elijah- We shall see about that. (He punched Negan in the face and they started fighting.)

-Rudolph- (The vampires started to cornered them. But he took out a gun.) Say hello to my little fried. (He fired all of his wooden bullets and they began to go one by one.)

-Elijah- You went too far this time Negan and you are not getting out of her alive.

-Negan- Oh am I. Vampirerepelio. (A magical force came out of Negan's amulet that pushed Elijah back and into Rudolph.) Hahaha. Now you all understand what you are up against. Celeste I have your powers thanks to the Amulet of Kye and I am not afraid to use them on your loved ones like this. (He grabbed all of their daylight rings and destroyed them. Then he used the power to pull Jason and Haley towards him.)

-Elijah- No Negan leave them alone they are just children.

-Negan- Try anything and I will kill them both right now. (They stayed back.) Come on Jason this girl still has blood inside of her don't you want to finish her off. (Jason did not do anything at first. Haley on the other hand was terrified.) Give in to your instincts that is what one of the members of your nest did. After her father put out the threat of the swollen eyeball net one of your nest members killed a human. Guess they did not like living peacefully. And why should they we were meant to hunt. Just like those humans hunted you down. I put two and two together and sent my men to investigate. I had to come and see what they had found with my own eyes. So this is all her fault now make her suffer.

-Hayley- Jason please don't.

-Negan- Look at how scared she is Jason. This is how she will always see you. She says she is your friend but…(Jason bit Negan's hand.) Ahh why you ungrateful half bread. (He clawed Jason's eye.)

-Jason- Ahh! (He grabbed Haley and ran back to his family.) No matter what you say Negan she is my friend and you will not win today. (He said still half transformed.)

-Negan- Hahah you idiot I already have. You are now marked wherever you go vampires will see that mark on your face and know that you are a half bread. What you did here tonight will follow you forever. And you can only get rid of that mark if you kill me. Hahaha. I was going to spear your life but now I will destroy you. (He used his powers to kill them but at the last minute Nicholas met his spell with one of his own.) Nicholas what are you doing here?

\- Nicholas - Defending my family.

-Negan- Oh what about the rest of your nest.

\- Nicholas - They will be fine now you must pay for your crimes.

-Negan- If you can destroy me before I take your powers too. (They were evenly matched then all of a sudden Paula grabbed the necklace and ran back to our heroes.) No give that back.

\- Nicholas - (His spell pushed Negan into another building.) Give it up Negan you have lost.

-Negan- Have I. (A sniper aimed a gun at Rudolph. The shot was fired but Rebecca got in the way.)

-Everybody- Rebecca No! (Negan ran off.)

-Jason- No he got away. Rebecca what did he do?

-Rebecca- Werewolf venom was in that bullet. I don't have much time left.

-Jason- No mom Nicholas you have to save her.

\- Nicholas - I cannot there is no cure for this however we can do this. Paula hand me the amulet. (She gave him the amulet. Then he and Celeste put inbetween their hands and started changing.) Haidno Hainodn ino to litay retilto. (A beam came out of them that went all over town then Haley and Paula fainted.)

-Jason- No what is wrong with them?

-Celeste- They will be fine Jason I have just taken away their memory of us same thing goes for everyone else in this town including Negan.

-Jason- No.

-Celeste- I am sorry Jason, but this is the way it has to be. It is the only way we can protect them.

-Elijah- I will take Haley and Paula home. (He ran off.)

-Rudolph- Rebecca why did you do that?

-Rebecca- There is a reason why I made sure you stayed signal Rudolph. I always wanted to have children with you. I am sorry I never got the chance. (She kissed him.)

-Jason- Rebecca I am so sorry this is all my fault.

-Rebecca- No Jason this is not your fault you saved us. Your note got to us just in time.

-Jason- The nest is everybody ok.

-Celeste- After we got your note Jason we split up.

\- Nicholas - They were everywhere Tiana told me to go help you guys she said she had this handled. I know my wife she will be fine. But I don't feel her presence anymore and you need her to get your powers out of this amulet.

-Celeste- I know but don't worry about me. I still have some and I will find my sister.

-Elijah- They are safe at home. Now what is going on?

\- Nicholas - I am going to find my wife on my own.

-Everybody- No you can't.

\- Nicholas - Don't you see it is the only way you all have to leave now before the sun comes up. I can cover more ground. I don't know the day light ring spell and Celeste does not have enough power to cast it. I have to find Tiana and my daughter.

-Jason- No we will come with you.

-Rebecca- Jason you can't go you are marked.

-Jason- But Rebecca I have to find my friends.

-Rebecca- Sweet boy you will find them because friendship is like a circle it always finds its way back to where it started.

-Jason- But I didn't start this friendship Rebecca you did. It was, because of your teachings that I did not kill Hayley, but I almost did. And mom I attacked you and who knows how many people I killed tonight.

-Rebecca- Shh… Jason you are still alive and that what counts have faith in your friends they will come back to you and I will always be with you. No matter what happens I am glad I got to know all of you. Goodbye. (She died.)

-Present Celeste- We returned to the nest and found it destroyed burned to the ground. After Nicholas left. My family split up as well. Rudolph stayed in town to keep an eye on Jason's friends and we went looking for a new home. We have no idea what happened to my sister, Caroline, Scott , or Bonnie, because Nicholas never found them. My sister knows how to cover her tracks and we got word a year before we moved here that Nicholas is dead. Which means that his spell wore off. Now Negan knows everything and…

-Jason- Now you see why I hate telepathy, because of it my friend's lives are endanger and I can't help them, because I am not strong enough. Things are better left in your head. I would not have lost as many people as I did that night if it had not been for telepathy. I was so stupid.

-Celeste- No son you were brave. (She hugged him.)

-Shadow- Your mother is right Jason you were able to come out of that trans without any help that took guts. You should be proud of yourself.

-Jason- I am proud I was able to get control but what if I hadn't. What if I do something like that to Paige or any of you?

-Shadow- We won't let that happen right Hoo-Lan?

-Hoo-Lan- I am so sorry Jason. I never should have persisted in asking you about telepathy. I should have just left well enough alone.

-Jason- No Hoo-Lan it was your passion just like helping people is mine. I only wish I had been able to show Rebecca that she was right. I did find new friends. I miss my old ones and I worry about them and my family everyday but I am glad I know you all. Shadow don't feel guilty about forcing me to talk to Hoo-Lan both of you told me your tragic back stories it was only fair that I did the same.

-Shadow- I wish I had been as strong as you were Jason.

-Jason- You are strong you went up against Doom with your friends and won. I still have yet to concern my enemy I did not win anything that night. I only lost it all.

-Hoo-Lan- But you can find it again Jason.

-Jason- What do you mean Hoo-Lan?

-Hoo-Lan- Faith has ghost summoning abilities don't you remember?

-Jason- I know she does but I did not want to ask her because of what just happened to her. Can she even summon the ghost of a vampire?

-Hoo-Lan- Knowing Faith she would be completely willing to try.

-Jason- Would you please ask her?

-Hoo-Lan- Of course I will all it takes is a simple click of the u-rat.


	5. Apologies

Me: let's make this quick. I know you want to read this so I DO NOT OWN INVADER

ZIM or MY TEACHER IS AN ALIEN CHARACTERS

Spirits from beyond.

Chapter 5

Apologies

Setting 1.

We are still at Hoo-Lan's house

Hoo-Lan: It can be done with just the simple click of the URAT

Faith: What can be done? (She said as she walked in. She was carrying Kerio

unconscious.)

Hoo-Lan: Oh Faith thank goodness you're here and... (He saw Kerio.) What happened!?

Faith: Hoo-Lan, calm down. We had a little bit of trouble on our date, but it's not my

fault. I promise.

Hoo-Lan: We'll see about that. Valle-Rynne, Hope, take him up to my medical chamber

and give him some Ardisian heeling herbs ASAP!

Valle-Rynne: Yes my grand leader. Come little Hope.

Faith: I'll go too.

Hoo-Lan: Not so fast. You are going to help Jason with a HUGE favor.

Faith: What?

Hoo-Lan: I need you to summon the ghost of a vampire.

Faith: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hoo-Lan: Your quite excited about this arn't you. Your still in trouble though.

Faith: I am excited. At least the ghost is not evil...

Hoo-Lan: Forget that! We are doing this so that I can figure out how to use Jason's

telepathy. I don't care if you feel guilty or not. If you do this for me, that might make up

for what you did.!

Faith: But I didn't even...

Hoo-Lan: NOW Faith!

Faith: Ok. (She said as she summoned Rebecca.)

Rebecca: What am I doing here and... Jason? Celeste? Elijah, and... Rudolph? (She said as

she floated over and kissed him.) I've missed you.

Rudolph: I missed you too.

Rebecca: I have thought of you for years ever since I died wishing I had told you sooner and... Wait? How am I here. Celeste? do you have your full powers back?

Celeste: No. Faith did.

Rebecca: Who's Faith an... Aliens? Aliens exist? I knew it.

Hoo-Lan: Yes. I am Hoo-Lan grand leader of Ardis, and this is my adopted daughter

Faith, the one who summoned you.

Rebecca: Ah! May I ask why?

Jason: I wanted to apologize to you, and to thank you for everything you did for me. I

have missed you so much. You have no idea how bad I feel. The guilt has haunted me for

years. I lie awake at night wishing I could just wish away what happened, but I can't

and... and... (He said just about to burst into tears again.)

Rebecca: Jason its already. Everything happens for a reason. after all, if you had not

come to this town you never would have met Paige.

Jason: Well, um... Gulp.. How did you know about her?

Rebecca: I have been watching you my boy and your blushing says it all Jason. So is this why you summoned me?

Hoo-Lan: No! (He said blinding everyone with his glow.)

Rebecca: What's with the blue one?

Jason: Well... He wants to know if there's a way that I can control my urges while I'm

using telepathy. He's kind of obsessed with it. He also glows when he's excited.

Rebecca: I can tell. Now, to answer all of your questions, I did not want you to learn your

telepathic powers too soon, but since you are older now, and Negan is still out there, it is

crucial that you learn all you can so you can defeat him when the time comes. The best

way to control your urges is through meditation.

Hoo-Lan: THAT's Perfect! I am a master of meditation.

Rebecca: Well perfect. I am glad to pass on my student to you Hoo-Lan. I wish you the

best of luck.

Hoo-Lan: Oh he won't be that much trouble. He is already great in class.

Rebecca: Well I'm glad about that, but I was talking to Jason. He's going to need sun

glasses.

Faith: Yes! I can't wait to have Jason here more than ever. I'm going to need a new bigger

paranormal investigator's log.

Rebecca: Oh! speaking of which, I've been in contact with a few friends I think you'd

be interested in Jason and Celeste.

Jason and Celeste: Bonnie and Tiana?

Rebecca: Mhm. They're living in the Grand Canyon and they've been wondering what

happened to you. Now I know. You guys should really go see them.

Jason: Next week is Labor Day weekend. That'll be the perfect time for us to venture to see

them.

Rebecca: Well perfect then. You see Jason, it's like I told you before things always turn

out right in the end.

Jason: Oh Rebecca, I have missed you so much. I wish you could stay forever.

Rebecca: As much as I wish that too, I don't want to become a poltergeist, and I don't

think your little one can handle much more of this. (She said looking over at Faith who

was leaning against the couch looking very pail.) therefore, I should go.

Rudolph: Wait Rebecca... I love you.

Rebecca: I love you too.

Jason: Thank you Rebecca. Will we ever see you again?

Rebecca: I'm sure you will. Especially if I have to put the little blue one in his place if he

pressures you too much.

Hoo-Lan: I will take great responsibility with this new student. I WILL NOT let what

happened with my last set happen with this one. I only had 2 good students come out of

it.

Shadow: Two?!

Hoo-Lan: That reminds me, Shadow, as soon as we are done with Jason and Faith, I need

to attend to some things with you.

Shadow: Umm... Ok? But I'm still insulted by what you said.

Hoo-Lan: If you think on it, You'll understand why I said that.

Rebecca: Well... Anyway... good by everyone.

Jason, Celeste, Elijah, and Rudolph: Good buy Rebecca. We'll miss you. (They said as she

disappeared, and Faith fell into Hoo-Lan's arms.)

Hoo-Lan: Faith, are you ok?

Faith: Yes. I just need some rest.

Hoo-Lan: That would be a good idea. Shadow, you make some Irken soup while I take

Faith up to her room. Jason and family, you all may leave if you wish. Come on Faith. (He

said as he went up stares carrying Faith.)

Jason: Mom, dad, may I stay here with Hoo-Lan? If he's got stuff to tell Shadow, then I

may need to comfort Shadow. After all, when Hoo-Lan is angry like he is with Faith,

then he's not going to be the most sensitive with Shadow.

Celeste: Alright just be back at a decent hour. Now, we have to go. I love you.

Jason: I love you guys too. Well... Good bye. (He said as he hugged his parents. then they left. after that, he went into the kitchen with Shadow.)

Shadow: Your staying?

Jason: Yes. I know how Hoo-Lan gets when he's angry. You're going to need me.

Shadow: I know it. (There was a long silence only filled by the steaming irken soup and the wind blowing outside. It was only broken when Shadow continued with,) Hey dude?

Jason: Yeah?

Shadow: Are you ok? I mean, that was a very traumatic story you told. I should know. After all, I kind of went through the same thing remember?

Jason: Boy do I. Do you think that's what Hoo-Lan wants to talk about?

Shadow: I don't know.

Jason: You nervous?

Shadow: No. I can handle whatever he has to tell me. It's not like I've never heard it before. You know, about how my dad was horrible in Hoo-Lan's eyes because of what he did to my sister and I. I don't need to be reminded. I lived it and yet I still miss and loved dad but…

Jason: So why are you staying?

Shadow: Because it might be something different than what I think and...

Jason: Hey. I think the soup is ready. (Jason said taking the soup off the

stove and putting it into a bowl.) So... You ready to face him?

Shadow: (He took a deep breath.) I'm ready.

Me: so that's the end of that chapter. PHEW! one more to go. I'm sorry updates on this

have been scares UPDATING AND MAKING VIDEOS IS EASIER SAID THEN DONE.

Hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to comment.


	6. Final Closer

Setting 1 the observatory

Faith was lying on a couch in the observatory waiting for Hoo-Lan to come and talk to her about the events that took place on her date with Kerio and she was very nervous. She was talking to a stuff toy werewolf doll she had got a long time ago.

-Faith- Wow that was longer then I have ever had to hold that power Milo. And yet the stress is still coming. (She signs heavily.) I just know that Hoo-Lan is going to come in here and ask me about what happened between Kerio and I. But I don't want to talk about it. It was so not fun and the date was just terrible. Why do I have to keep doing this? I mean I like Kerio he is a good friend, but there is just something about him. And I should always trust my instincts, but I don't know. Hoo-Lan says I should stick with him, but it's just does not feel right. I wish I was talking to someone that wasn't a doll. (She threw the doll at the door) Sorry Milo.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith don't throw things especially not something I gave you for your activation day.

-Faith- Sorry Hoo-Lan I was just very frustrated.

-Hoo-Lan- I can see that. Anyway, Faith I need to ask you a favor.

-Faith- I know you want to talk about what happened between me and Kerio, but I don't want to it wasn't good and…

-Hoo-Lan- No my sweet that is not why I wish to speak to you.

-Faith- Oh what is it?

-Hoo-Lan- I wish to speak to you, because I need a favor from you.

-Faith- What's the favor.

-Hoo-Lan- As soon as I get some Irken soup in you to get you some energy. Would you be willing to summon Alex for Shadow?

-Faith- I guess so, but I thought you wanted to talk to Shadow.

-Hoo-Lan- It's better if he hears this from his father.

-Faith- Ok I can do that, but are we going to talk about what happened on the date?

-Hoo-Lan- In the morning.

-Jason- (Just then he and Shadow walked in. Jason was holding the soup.) We got Irken Soup.

-Hoo-Lan- Bring it forward my friend.

-Shadow- So what exactly did you want to discuss Hoo-Lan?

-Hoo-Lan- Actually Faith has a surprise for you. (Faith summoned Alex. He and Diego appeared and Shadow was shocked. Faith grabbed the soup and started eating as the father and son had their reunion.)

-Shadow- Dad…

-Alex- Oh Shadow. (They hugged each other and started crying a little.)

-Shadow- Dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do anything I did to you.

-Alex- Shh it's ok I know you were under Doom's spell.

-Shadow- But that's no excess I killed you.

-Alex- But I pushed you too hard and…

-Shadow- I'm so sorry dad.

-Alex- It's alright.

-Hoo-Lan- (He got in between the two of them and said) It's not alright what you did to Shadow is inexcusable. You should be so grateful to Shadow that he is willing to forgive you.

-Alex- Master Hoo-Lan I am so sorry I treated Shadow so poorly, but it wasn't my fault.

-Hoo-Lan- What do you mean it's wasn't your fault? No one was controlling you? If anyone had telepathy or mind control trust me I would know about it.

-Alex- Um unfortunately you didn't know about it. There was mind controlling going on before Doom started studying the books.

-Hoo-Lan/ Shadow - Wait what?/ What do you mean dad?

-Alex- After I died all of my memories came back and one of those memories was the fact that Shadow we had a very wonderful father son experience together. And because of the events that transpired that day you saved the Deamonatas.

-Shadow- What? Dad I think you have had your head in the clouds for far too long. I am the one who destroy them all not saved them.

-Alex- No you didn't some of them survived that night, because of your ties with the Tegreys.

-Shadow- What's a Tegrey?

-Hoo-Lan- A race that was wiped out during the civil wars between the Matrixsys and the Deamonatas before your grandparent's arranged marriage stopped the fighting.

-Alex- No that is only what they wanted our races to think. Grandma always told me that they preferred to avoid conflict when it suited them. Kind of like the dragons. So, their stories became legend until we found them on one of our fishing trips. And that's the memory that was erased.

-Hoo-Lan- Well don't leave us in suspense Alex tell the story. If there was misuse of telepathy I demand to know it.

-Alex- I am happy to tell it. (The story begins.)

Setting 2 flash back

It had been a couple of days since Shadow had first transformed and he was learning how to use his powers over metal and his power to turn his hands into swords. Now Alex was going on a fishing trip and Shadow was eager to join.

-Shadow- Dad wait up I am coming with you. (He ran to the docks but Rolfe stopped him.)

-Rolfe- Oh no Shadow you have too much studying to do you must stay here and… (Shadow and Sparks were both already gone.) Where did he go… Oh no.

-Rachel- Yah this means I get to go too. (She said trying to fly on to the boat like her brother had just done.)

\- Rolfe - Oh no princess. (He grabbed Rachel.) You have even more studying to do then your brother. Now come on.

-Rachel- No fair.

-Shadow- We did it Sparks. I told you we could dodge Rolfe.

\- Louis - You may have dodged my brother, but you did not doge me your highness. (He said as his pink elephant bonded animal grabbed Shadow with his trunk.)

-Shadow- Oh no put me down.

\- Louis - Captain I found a stow away should we take him home. (He said to Alex as he noticed the commotion.)

-Alex- No we are too far out to sea already. Shadow will have to come along with us. (Shadow looked happy and victorious.) But, that means that you will have to work son.

-Shadow- Ok what did you have in mind?

-Alex- Here (He gave Shadow a flask.) Fly up to the crow's nest and keep a look out.

-Shadow- Yes sir. (He flew up to the crow's nest and began to keep a look out.)

\- Louis - Captain I don't think it was wise to let Shadow come along. Rolfe told me he has a lot of studying to do.

-Alex- What better way to learn then threw experience besides there are things me and Shadow need to talk about. Men release the sails. Gibbs bring her to port.

-Gibs- Eye eye captain.

-Shadow- (Spark's eye appeared in the other end of the flask) Sparks I can't keep a look out for storms or icebergs if your eye is in the way.

-Sparks- Oh is that what we are looking for?

-Shadow- Yep I remember in class Rolfe mentioned that storms, islands, and icebergs are what a sailor needs to keep an eye out for.

-Alex- Glad to hear you listen in class. How are things looking?

-Shadow- Nothing but clear skies as far as I can see. Also, there is something moving in the water. I see fish.

-Alex- Excellent Shadow come down here and help me with the net.

-Shadow- Sure. (He flew down and lifted the net with Alex's help. Then they lowered it in to the water.) Now what?

-Alex- We wait and talk.

-Shadow- Oh talk well I am sorry about stowing away dad I just… (Alex hugged Shadow.)

-Alex- Shadow don't apologies it is my turn to say I am sorry. Rachel told me how easily you transformed after I left. I am sorry I should have tried to teach you using meditation. But, I was never very good at using meditation when Master Hoo-Lan taught me. So, I thought you would not be good at it either. I guess I just assumed too much.

-Shadow- It is ok dad I am just sad I can't do anything for the kingdom.

-Alex- You don't have to be king in order to contribute to the kingdom. There are so many things you can do.

-Shadow- Like what?

-Alex- Well you could help me out with fishing…

-Shadow- Dad fishing is fun and all but how does it help the kingdom?

-Alex- These fish are not just going to our family they are going to all the Deamonatas of our kingdom. Especially the ones who are going threw hard times. Your mom and I started this fishing trend to help them out shortly after she became queen.

-Shadow- Wow, I did not know that.

-Alex- Yep she wanted to help the peasants, because she was once one of them and she would not be hear today if Safire and Drago had not helped her out all those many years ago. That brings up another thing you could do. You could be an ambassador to the dragons.

-Shadow- What's an ambassador and how could I be one. I mean grandpa Drago, Uhrbhighgjououllee and their clan our are friends and family.

-Alex- They are not the only dragons out there Shadow. There are so many dragon clans that have yet to be discovered and it is an ambassador's job to find them and make peace with them for future generations.

-Shadow- But why would they listen to me and not you, I am just a prince?

-Alex- You are not just a prince you are a Deamonata with a dragon for a bonded animal. That is super rare, which is why they would listen to you.

-Shadow- Neat I…

-Mick- Sir I think the fish are ready to come up. (he called from the crow's nest.)

-Alex- Right well you heard him Shadow ready to lift the net.

-Shadow- (He saluted) Eye captain. (They lifted the net together and set it down in the cargo bay.) Dad I think I would love to do what you said. Also, can we give some of these fish to the Matrixsys?

-Alex- Hahaha…

-Shadow- What is so funny.

-Alex- Sorry Shadow but Matrixsys don't like fish. In fact, once on a dare I got Doom to eat a fish and he threw it up all over the dinner table. I got quit the lecture form mom that day.

-Shadow- Oh hahah that is pretty funny. (Just then a strong storm came out of nowhere.)

-Mick- Hurricane a coming.

-Alex- Oh no men secure the rigging. Gibbs bring her about. Shadow keep an eye on the fish none of them can get free. Do you understand?

-Shadow- Yes sir.

-Alex- (He helped the men pull on the rope.) Where did this storm come from? The seas were so fair a minute ago and…

-Shadow- Dad look out. (All of a sudden, tentacles from a massive sea monster grabbed Alex and Diego pulling them both into the ocean.) Dad no.

\- Louis - Shadow come back here. (But, it was too late Shadow and Sparks dove in after them.)

-Shadow- (He looked at the creature it was a huge alien like squid. It had Alex and Diego, but not for long. Thinking quickly Shadow turned his hands into swords and used a rock that was near by to jettison himself right at the monster cutting it's tentacle in half. The monster screamed and went after Shadow next. But, Alex cut the tentacle before it could hurt Shadow. Then Shadow grabbed for his dad's hand to try and take them both up. But the monster still had Diego and it squeezed hard the suffocation was hearting both of them.) No! (Shadow used his metal powers to make a sharp metal point rise up from the bottom of the sea and it struck the monster in half. He and Sparks helped Diego and Alex to the surface. There was an island to the left of them and Shadow helped his dad get to shore.) Dad are you ok?

-Alex- (He cough up some water.) Yes, I am now. Thank you Shadow you saved me.

-Shadow- I did didn't I?

-Alex- Yep and the storm is gone come on let's get back to the boat and… (Just then an army of armed Tegreys pointed their spears right at them. Also Tegreys are like Deamonata expect their skin is stripped and colored like a tiger. And they have tiger tales and ears and no wings.) Oh well hello my name is Alex king of the Deamonatas and this is my son Shadow and…

-Tommy- Enough talk you will be taken to the chief. Come now. (They lead them to the chief.)

-Shadow- Dad what are you doing? We can take them.

-Alex- Shadow there is a time for fighting and a time for diplomacy this is a time for diplomacy.

-Shadow- Ok but, what are they?

-Alex- I think they are Tegreys but, I thought they were extinct.

-Chief Shere Khan- We are not extinct, but the Felipay is thanks to one of you. I want to know which one of you did it.

-Alex- Good Chief we mean you no harm.

-Chief Shere Khan - Spare me your lies. I know who you both are all I want to know is who did the act.

-Alex- Well…

-Shadow- It was me sir. I am sorry I did not mean to kill it. I just wanted to save my dad. I humbly except any punishment you have for me.

-Chief Shere Khan- Very well as punishment (He said lifting his syth like spear) you shall…

-Leoda- Enough sir you are scaring the boy.

-Chief Shere Khan- Lieoda don't be a party pooper I was only having a little fun with him. (the tribe started to laugh.)

-Shadow- I am confused I thought I killed a sacred creature why are you laughing?

-Chief Shere Khan- Because, that monster ruined everything. It started storms, ate our fish, and worst of all it terrorized Tato.

-Alex- Who is Tato?

-Chief Shere Khan- You are on Tato. (A head of a turtle appeared out of the water.) our island is on top of a giant Jackoo and when it is happy our crops our lush and fertile when he is threatened like he has been for mounts our land and the forcefield that protects us from air born hostiles suffers. You my dear boy saved us.

-Shadow- I did cool but I…

\- Louis - Captain there you are I have been searching for you everywhere and hello what is going on?

-Alex- Shadow saved this whole tribe and me today.

-Louis- Interesting sounds like the young master has had quit the journey. Guess you were right Captain he gained more from experience.

-Chief Shere Khan- That is not the only thing he gained. Shadow in honor of your great act for my people I want to bestow upon you this promise. If ever you are in danger, simply howl and my people and I will come to your aid.

-Shadow- Thank you so much.

-Present Shadow- Huh the night Doom possessed me before my mind went blank I remember howling. I must have been calling for them. But, dad you said our memories were wiped?

-Present Alex- They were you see when we returned home we ran into a cloaked figure.

-Cloaked Figure- Welcome back your highness. I trust the seas were come.

-Alex- I don't know about the seas, but our relation ship is better then ever. Shadow did such a good job on this trip. I can't wait to tell your mother. (He said looking at Shadow who was on his shoulders.)

-Cloaked Figure- Oh that won't do at all. (He stared at all four of them.) You will forget this trip ever happened and Alex your son is nothing but a mistake that you will never love as much as your daughter. He will always fail just except it.

-Alex- Of course come on Shadow you must get back to your studies.

-Shadow- Yes sir.

Setting 3 The flash back is over

-Shadow- That low life how dare he? So, this whole time it was all his fault.

-Alex- It was my fault too Shadow. You were strong enough to hold on to the deal that the Tegreys made with you even though you did not know what you were doing your actions saved the Deamanata's. I on the other hand am supposed to be your father and smarter then letting my mind be controlled by telepathy.

-Shadow- Don't beat yourself up about it dad. Who ever did this will pay.

-Alex- After the way you and your friends defeated Doom of that I have no doubt. I am so proud of you Shadow. (He hugs Shadow.)

-Hoo-Lan- I do love seeing you two having this adorable father son moment, but we must stay on topic. Alex are you sure you don't have any idea what the cretin that used telepathy so wrongly looks like at all?

-Alex- Like I said he wore a cloak and I never saw his face. I have been looking for him, but no luck has come my way. Besides even if I had seen his face he could have been wearing a disguise. I have also been searching for the Tegreys, but like they said their forcefield makes them invisible to air born hostiles. I'm not a hostile, but I am still a ghost and a ghost can become…

-Faith- Corrupted and evil if they stay on the mortal plain for too long. (She said kind of weak like.)

-Hoo-Lan- I believe we are stressing Faith out too much my friend.

-Faith- Well I am kind of enjoying this, but at the same time you are kind of right.

-Alex- Well I guess I will go, but Master Hoo-Lan again I am sorry. And Shadow I am so sorry again. I did not mean for any of it to happen. I loved you from the moment you were born and your sister too.

-Shadow- It's ok Dad I understand especially now that I know the truth. And I am going to find the Deamonatas, I hope.

-Jason- There are plenty of people that could teach you how to sail here on earth and threw out the galaxy.

-Alex- your friend is right and with their help you will learn how to sail and there are still plenty of ways you can fulfill all of the jobs I told you about that day.

-Shadow- But, I don't have Sparks any more. (He said sad like.)

-Hoo-Lan- Do not despair Shadow I bet there is a way we can summon Sparks. Not right now Faith don't look at me like that.

-Faith- I don't think there is a way I could summon Sparks. He was killed by a spell not by natural causes and my powers don't work like that. Sorry Shadow.

-Shadow- It's alright Faith I saw my dad again and I did not think that would ever happen. So maybe someday Sparks will return too, but right now all I care about is finding the Deamonatas. I am tired of me and my sister being the only ones. The kingdom needs everybody together again if we are to survive and prosper.

-Alex- Spoken like a true prince. And considering the fact that both of you found someone the race will increase in time.

-Hoo-Lan- Not if Zim has anything to say about it.

-Alex- I have been watching that Irken and if you ask me he needs back off my son would never do anything to hurt Amethyst. And my goodness I never saw it coming that my son would end up with the granddaughter of Sapphire and Miamoto

-Hoo-Lan- I don't think anybody saw it coming, but fait works in mysterious ways.

-Alex- Indeed it does, and I saw it coming that Will and Rachel would end up together especially when I saw how persistent he was. Hahah most of the princes who courted Rachel were nerd like, but they never survived the courtship. My daughter always had a knack for exploring things she should not and the dangerous creators on Matrixdeamonata loved eating her companions. (He said kind of regretting those events.)

-Hoo-Lan- Faith are you ok?

-Faith- Yah and I hate to break this up, but I really need to rest.

-Alex- Right well I will see you all again someday. And tell your sister I said "hi" Shadow.

-Shadow- I will how is mom doing?

-Alex- She's good and we are all so proud of you. (They hugged one last time.)

-Faith- (She fell into Hoo-Lan's arms as Alex disappeared.)

-Hoo-Lan- Faith I should not have put that much strain on you.

-Faith- It's fine I wanted to do it for Shadow, because if anyone knows how he feels it's me. After what the machine made me do to my own dad. (She said looking really sad about that story.) Anyway, that terrible event aside I really must head for bed. So good night all. (She left.)

-Shadow- Thanks Faith. And Hoo-Lan thank you for this as well.

-Jason- Yah we both really appreciate everything you two did for us tonight.

-Hoo-Lan- Think nothing of it you two. I am glad we were able to help you both find closer.

-Jason and Shadow- (They hugged Hoo-Lan and left.)

-Shadow- Bye Hoo-Lan see you tomorrow.

-Hoo-Lan- If someone is using telepathy to erase minds who knows what damage this person could do. I must figure out who it is. And as far as finding closer I think Faith needs to find some closer too. (He takes out his u-rat and calls someone.)

The end.


End file.
